


Hotline Bling

by minzimpression



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wants a dick pic from his recent hook-up. Unfortunately, he texts the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пришлёшь? Без обязательств //Hotline Bling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669939) by [ConsortNeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [屏幕亮起 | Hotline Bling (Chinese translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820491) by [MrFrame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame)



> This is for [xander.](http://zombiebrainsoup.tumblr.com) thanks to you i am actually posting porn, jfc. i hope it's like you wanted it!
> 
> second part should be up in a few days. have fun!

Hux was horny. And tired. Tired and horny. What a dreadful combination. He grabbed for his phone which was lying and charging on the bedside table. Wincing at the bright light of the screen, he saw that it was shortly after three in the morning. He had to get up in three hours. But _something else_ had decided to get up too. 

Hux groaned into his pillow. He was too lazy to search for good porn online. His brain was too tired to make up good scenes to jerk off to. What a terrible dilemma. He chucked the phone back on the small table and the phone landed on a small piece of paper that had been lying here for three days now. The number of his latest hook-up. Hux had been very drunk during his latest fuck with some random guy and had woken up alone. But the guy had left his number. Hux couldn’t remember very much. But _what_ he remembered was a very nice, thick dick that had fit in his ass perfectly. He wanted to see that dick again. But not with the attached body. No. Hux didn’t repeat performances with hook-ups.

But the guy didn’t need to know that, right? 

Hux reached for his phone again, taking the small piece of paper with him. 

Yawning, he squinted at the paper and tried to save the number into his phone without making a mistake. When he finished that task, he immediately opened the app to send that number a text.

 **[2:56]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Send me a pic of your dick. I need to come and then I need to sleep._

Hux grinned. He could remember that his hook-up had been very fond of Hux and his demands so he was sure that he would get an answer. Hook-up wouldn’t mind that it was three in the morning, right? 

While Hux was thinking that, he saw that the message was marked as read and the three tiny dots telling him that hook-up was answering.

 **[2:58]** SithL0rdV4der: _what_

 **[2:58]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Just do it. Jesus._

 **[2:59]** SithL0rdV4der: _no need 2 call me jesus k fine_

 **[3:00]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

Hux opened the picture smugly and smirked. Ah, what a nice dick. Long and pretty, already half hard on a thick thigh that was full of moles and freckles. 

Wait.

That wasn’t the dick that Hux remembered so fondly. The dick of his hook-up had definitely been nestled in blonde hair. This guy apparently had dark hair. And _that_ dick was also bigger than the one from his hook-up. Hux’s cock twitched at the sight and palmed himself through the pajama pants. With the other hand he typed out,

 **[3:01]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _That’s the wrong dick._

 **[3:01]** SithL0rdV4der: _theres nothing wrong w/ my dick_

Hux bit his lip and pulled down his pants to stroke his fully hard cock now. He pressed his thumb into the slit and moaned quietly. Yes, perfect. He typed out his last message.

 **[3:02]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Wrong number. I apologize. I’m keeping your picture, though. That is a very nice dick. Goodbye._

He put the phone away, facing it downwards on the table and retrieved a small bottle of lube. He slicked his hand with it, coating his erection. Leaning back into the pillows, he started to stroke himself fervidly, imagining the cock he just had seen. It would look beautiful fully erected. Flushed and maybe a bit curved to the belly. It had looked _big_. The thick thighs had promised long legs; probably a long body. Very tall. 

Hux whimpered, imagining the tall body draped over him, fucking him into oblivion. Or even better, Hux sucking that cock, or manhandling the big body around, just as he pleased, fucking into it and pumping the dick with his fist.

He imagined how his stretched lips would feel around it, how he’d struggle to work it in without gagging too much, how --

Hux came with a soft grunt. Frowning at the sticky mess in his hand, he wiped it clean on the sheet. He was to tired to go in the bathroom. And he just would change the sheets tomorrow.

Satisfied, he rolled to the side and was asleep in seconds.

His alarm woke him three hours later. There were three unread messages from the (now he knew) unknown number.

 **[3:03]** SithL0rdV4der: _u gonna jerk off now?_

 **[3:04]** SithL0rdV4der: _u totally r, fuck thats so hot_

 **[3:09]** SithL0rdV4der: _feel free 2 ask again but i demand a dick pic then too, gn_

Hux closed the app, but didn’t delete the messages. Maybe he would want to have some other _material_ soon. Who knew. It never hurt to be fully prepared.

After grooming himself to his usual perfection in the bathroom, Hux made a strong tea in the kitchen and ate half a toast with jam. He left his small apartment exactly at seven on the dot. It was icy cold when he left his building and little snowflakes were swirling around in the air. Winter had come early this year. It was only the end of October and the first snow storm was supposed to hit the city at the weekend. He tightened the scarf around his neck and checked his Dolce & Gabbana messenger bag. Then he took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the subway station, awkwardly gliding over the frozen pavement.

He reached Senator Organa’s office a few minutes before eight and was oddly annoyed that his boss was already there. If she was here before him, it meant lots and lots of work. More than usually. 

“Ah, Mr. Hux,” Senator Organa said, smiling politely at him. Their relationship was a bit weird. She obviously liked what he was doing for her; how he was exceeding in every research topic she tasked him with. But they disagreed in some political aspects and some other staff members had already asked him why he wasn’t in Senator Snoke’s office with some of his rather strong opinions.

Well, the truth was that Hux had very clear ambitions. And he calculated that Snoke would choke on his paroles soon enough. He wouldn’t make it to the top -- Senator Organa, though…

“Could I talk to you for a minute? In my office?” Organa asked him and Hux nodded.

“Sure,” he said, dropping his messenger bag on his desk and following her into her office. When she closed the door, he actually wondered if he did anything wrong. She had a pinched look on her face. She wouldn’t fire him now, would she? Was something wrong his newest research? Maybe he should have held back with his own remarks on some things. It wasn’t that he _told_ her what to do. It was merely his opinion. She _valued_ her staff’s opinion. That’s what she was telling everyone, at least.

“How old are you, Brennan?” she asked. Shit. First name.

“31, Ma’am,” he sounded unsure which was stupid. As if he didn’t know his own age. 

Organa actually frowned at him and then nodded. She seemed to come to a conclusion in her head. 

“And you are single, yes?”

Okay. He knew that Organa was married. It kind of was a rocky marriage but did she really want to proposition him? Didn’t she know that he preferred dick? 

Hux, not trusting his own voice, nodded. 

“Perfect,” Organa actually clapped her hand and smiled. “My son is coming to the Christmas party. I thought you’d like to meet him. I think you and your discipline would be perfect for him. You two _have_ to meet.”

Son? Oh, yes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that she had a son. He was just never mentioned. There were whisperings among the staff that Organa and her son weren’t on the best terms and that he was living at the West Coast, trying to survive as an artist or something. Hux made it a point to never listen to the office rumors. It was just distracting. Now he wished he would have listened. Because his boss was trying to set him up with somebody. Some Loser who didn’t even study something serious and tried to have an artistic breakthrough. 

Hux didn’t do relationships. Especially not with his boss’s sons. But he also wanted to keep his job.

“Is this your way of telling me that I am cordially invited to your Christmas party?” he asked dryly. 

Organa laughed at that.

“Yes, you can see it like that. Please don’t be mad at me. I’m just an old woman who wants the best for her kid. I just told you as a -- ah -- heads up. So you won’t bring a date to the party. There’s still two months, I know. But I like to plan ahead. I told him about your research for me yesterday via skype and he seemed interested in you. That doesn’t happen often. That he’s interested in anything at all, that is.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I just mentioned you and how very lucky I am to have you and told him how you are a hard working person. I didn’t show him a picture of you! But he did ask questions about you and the staff in general, which was nice.”

Hux’s eyebrows had raised to his hairline. Organa’s son was interested in him? Just because his mother decided tell how it was done in the office? Inwardly, Hux snorted. Organa’s son probably just pretended to be interested in her stuff _and_ me.”

Hux almost cracked a smile. Almost.

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

* * *

It was a few day later when he got the next message. Totally out of the blue.

He was huddled under an original Japanese kotatsu, keeping his legs warm while doing some research for Organa’s next campaign’s topic. He had swapped his contacts with glasses when his eyes had seriously started to burn. So when his phone chimed rather late, he squinted at the clock. It was half past midnight. Who of his few friends would dare to send him a message in the middle of the night?

Hux swiped his thumb over the screen and was greeted with a dick.

A fully erected dick, with a huge hand wrapped around it.

Hux’s mouth watered at the sight.

There also was a text accompanying the picture.

 **[12:38]** SithL0rdV4der: _been thinking of u_

What on earth?

 **[12:40]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I thought you’d have me blocked by now. What with me writing the wrong number and all._

 **[12:40]** SithL0rdV4der: _u like it? i thought ud appreciate it more in its full glory_

Hux had no idea what possessed him but he actually answered that cocky text with a small smirk. He crossed his legs under the kotatsu and pushed his glasses up his nose with two fingers. He didn’t know the guy, would never know him. Anonymity was by far Hux’s favorite.

 **[12:41]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Oh yes. It’s a very nice dick. You spoil me. Now I know I will have good night’s sleep after an even better wank._

 **[12:42]** SithL0rdV4der: _oh yeah baby. U kno how itd look even better. w/ ur lips stretched around it_

Hux rolled his eyes. Apparently there was a real douche attached to that glorious cock. Whatever. This texting was really beneath his dignity but his own cock had already stirred and maybe he could get a few other pictures. (He did save the first one. In a folder called _Screenshot Recipes_.)

 **[12:44]** AWealeyInSlytherin: _Oh, I bet. I love to suck cock. Especially big ones. And yours would fit so nicely in my throat. I would gag. I pride myself with having good practice with things down my throat but your dick. Hm. It’d make me choke and cry. I’d touch myself while sucking you off. And you’d be wax in my hands. And my mouth. You look fucking huge everywhere but I could bend you to my will with my tongue alone._

Oh wow. His thumb had moved on its own accord. And his pants were uncomfortable. Uncomfortably tight. 

There was no answer. Hux was disappointed. And he had tried to hard to write something good. Frowning, Hux put the phone back and stared at his darkened laptop screen. He punched the space bar with more force than necessary, sent a _not now boner_ to his dick and continued working.

He was more scrolling through cat memes than doing actual work when his phone alerted him of a new message. 

**[12:52]** SithL0rdV4der: _thx. that was intense. imma go 2 sleep early now thx to you. c u around. next time i want ur dick gracing my phone_

 **[12:53]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Why would you assume that I am a man?_

Hux only saw that hot-dick-guy read the message but he didn’t answer.

He huffed in annoyance and closed his laptop. 

His erection came back full force when he thought about that guy jerking off to Hux’s text. Accepting his fate, Hux grunted and shoved his hand into his pants.

* * *

During the next two weeks, the flu thinned out Senator Organa’s staff and Hux was one of the last men standing. He had never worked so much overtime. It was almost too much. Even for _him_. He slept about four hours during the night, falling into bed as soon as he entered his apartment and sleeping soundly until his alarm would raise him at six in the morning again. 

Hux even logged out of all of his apps to only attend work-related things on his phone. (It was not like he got regular messages from friends anyway.)

When the madness was over at the end of November, Hux got promoted. He had done most of the work and Organa was clearly impressed with him. Hux got his own office, a nice pay raise and was told to take the next three days off. Since it was a Tuesday, he’d have actual five days of well deserved vacation. 

He pondered about booking a flight to California -- his mother had a very nice Malibu home since the divorce from his father -- but then decided against it. It wasn’t worth the stress of flying and needling questions about his non-existent love life.

He indulged himself in buying too much food at his favorite Thai place on his way home that evening. When he was finished eating it (cold legs again huddled under the warmth of the kotatsu) there was so much food left over that he thought about inviting Phasma over. Phasma could eat like a horse and would polish off the food in minutes. Hux was sure of that. 

Leaning back, stomach full and a cold glass of wine at his side, Hux pulled his phone out of his bag and logged into his apps again. As expected, no friend had texted him during the last weeks of madness. That should be worrying for him regarding his social tendencies, but he was almost relieved that nobody did bother him.

Well, not _nobody_.

As soon as everything loaded, Hux was greeted by three new dick pictures. One more beautiful than the other. Hux clicked through them greedily and almost choked when he saw the last one. It had been sent to him yesterday at four in the morning. And it showed that magnificent cock buried in a small, round and perfect ass. The caption said,

_that could be u. if u werent ignoring me_

He marveled at the guts of that idiot for a moment. That douchebag clearly thought that Hux would spread his legs just because Hux happened to like his cock aesthetic. 

Sneering, Hux typed a short text to answer.

 **[11:23]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I pity the poor boy you buried yourself in._

Funnily enough, Hux didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

 **[11:25]** SithL0rdV4der: _me 2 he wasnt u_

 **[11:25]** SithL0rdV4der: _i thought u blocked me_

 **[11:25]** SithL0rdVader: _im glad u didnt_

 **[11:25]** SithL0rdV4der: _u luv my cock, i bet id be ballsdeep in u within an hour if we ever were 2 meet_

And before Hux could answer this bombardment of texts, the next one came through.

 **[11:26]** Sith0rdV4der: _send me a pic of ur dick_

 **[11:26]** SithL0rdV4der: _i need 2 know what it looks like_

 **[11:27]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I certainly won’t send you a nude picture. You could be 12 for all that I know._

 **[11:27]** SithL0rdV4der: _a 12 yr old hung like a horse? lol_

Hux closed his eyes, feeling actual physical pain by reading this garbage.

Slowly, he typed out,

 **[11:28]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Your username certainly indicates it._

 **[11:28]** SithL0rdV4der: _ur 1 2 talk_

 **[11:28]** SithL0rdV4der: _now send me a pic, i kno ur hard_

 **[11:28]** Sithl0rdV4der: _b/c my dick does that 2 u_

 **[11:29]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Oh my god. Logging out now._

Hux saw that the other man was writing but logged out before he could read the message. Jesus Christ. What a weirdo. Hux wondered what gave him away. Not only did that asshole now that he liked looking at his dick; no he somehow also realized that Hux was in fact male.

(If Hux started off his vacation with jerking off to the newest dick pics...well nobody had to know.)

* * *

It was in the middle of Friday night. Phasma had dragged him out to a club that Hux only could tolerate with much alcohol. Given his recent promotion, he was able to keep the alcohol for him and Phasma at a steady flow. When the happy hour for cocktails was over, both of them were pleasantly plastered and Hux made the mistake to tell Phasma about _dick pic guy_.

Phasma snorted and snickered her way through Hux’s tales of that excellent dick and demanded to see his phone. She wanted to see that dick too. Hux, feeling oddly protective of the dick, slurred that he didn’t want her to see it. He pressed his phone to his chest and leaned away from his friend.

Phasma rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be such a fucker. C’mon, gimme,” she demanded. And Phasma, being two inches taller and five times stronger than him, managed to wrestle the phone out of his hands. She knew immediately in what folder he had saved the dirty pictures. 

Sometimes, Hux hated her.

“Woah,” she said when she finally saw what Hux was talking about the whole time.

“That’s some nice dick here. And did you see his _hands_? Fuck me sideways, that guy’s huge everywhere. You’d totally climb him like a tree.”

Hux sniffed, downing his next shot.

“Most certainly not. Did I tell you what his username is? He’s probably a fucking teeanger -- what the fuck are you doing?” he asked in a panic voice when he saw her typing. Phasma held out a raised index finger, telling him to shut the fuck up, and continued writing with her other hand.

“Just writing dick pic guy how wax-poetic you are about his dick and that you wanna ride him into hell.”

“You what?” Hux yelled and tried to get his phone back.

Phasma held it out of his reach and continued typing, smirking.

“Oh, he likes that,” she told him smugly. “He still wants a dick pic from you. But I will give him something better.”

“What.” 

And suddenly Phasma aimed his phone at him and Hux cried out. No, she wouldn’t dare. Hux held his hands before his face just in time before the flash went off. What the _fuck_?

When he blinked through his fingers, Phasma was smirking and still typing.

“Give me back my fucking phone. _Now_.” Hux hissed. The fun was over. If she actually just sent a picture to --

“Why are you such a bitch, Hux?” Phasma asked, but did as she was told when she recognized his ‘don’t fuck with me’ tone. “I’m going to get us a few more shots, Jesus Christ.” 

Hux showed her his middle finger halfheartedly and already scrolled through his messages. Damn it, she indeed had talked with glorious-dick. 

**[1:01]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _ive been hearing odes about ur dick._

 **[1:02]** SithL0rdV4der: _who dis_

 **[1:02]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _a friend. chillin with ‘weasley’ i hear u want a dick pic of him too_

 **[1:02]** SithL0rdV4der: _ye_

 **[1:03]** SithL0rdV4der: _plz i need it_

 **[1:03]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _were ina club tho. i could send u the whole package_

 **[1:03]** SithL0rdV4der: _am i going to survive it_

 **[1:03]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _probs not_

 **[1:04]** SithL0rdV4der: _hit me_

 **[1:05]** _AWeasleyInSlytherin sent a picture!_

 **[1:05]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _there he is. In his half glory. Dw, his face is kinda cute too_

 **[1:06]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _hes pissed. gotta go_

Hux stared at his phone and could see that dick-pic-guy was typing. He snarled at his phone. His face wasn’t visible -- thank fuck -- but the whole picture itself looked ridiculous. He looked like he had --

 **[1:07]** SithL0rdV4der: _omg is that pink hair. u have pink hair this is amazing. I can c u r cute._

 **[1:07]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I do NOT have pink hair. That is the light of the club I am in. And now leave me alone. I won’t send you any dick pictures. I really should block you._

 **[1:08]** SithL0rdV4der: _ur so cute. is ur hair red then_

 **[1:08]** SithL0rdV4der: _i bet its red. u have my dick buried in ass pic saved? that was a ginger ass. ginger is my type._

 **[1:08]** SithL0rdV4der: _fuck u r ginger. admit it. i dont need a dick pic anymore. I kno that im gonna fuck u_

 **[1:09]** SithL0rdV4der: _wherever u r, ill find u and ill fuck ur cute ginger ass_

 **[1:09]** SithL0rdV4der: _fuck im hard u wanna c a pic_

 **[1:10]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

Hux pressed his thumb three times on the home screen button before he could see the picture. He really should stop that. Saving dicks on his phone...this way lay madness. He really should stop.

He looked up and could see Phasma on the dance floor, cozying up to a cute brunette. She was stubbornly not looking in his direction. Okay, Hux had been a bit harsh, but it was her fault nonetheless. Let her pout all she wanted. It looked like she’d get a decent fuck tonight so she wouldn’t stay mad long. His phone was vibrating furiously in his hand. Hux refused to look at it. But his desire to get even more drunk and look for a decent fuck was somehow tempted now. 

Hux sighed and turned his phone off completely. The battery was almost dead anyway. He paid for his and Phasma’s drinks and left the club.

He tried not to think about nice-dick-guy’s words on his way home. Hux hated himself for still admiring that dick. Just thinking about it made him half hard and he tried to adjust his uncomfortable problem without getting the taxi driver’s attention. 

He managed it through his post-clubbing ritual (applying a moisturizing mask, drinking at least one liter of water and swallowing down two painkillers with it, furiously brushing his teeth.) and falling into bed until he caved. He reached blindly for the phone he’d plugged in next to his bed, practically ripped off the charging cable and turned it back on again.

Hux tried to ignore the text messages in between that all were along the lines of _u cant ignore me 4eva i kno ur gonna watch them when ur home_. And opened the three new pictures. His mouth watered and he could feel his blood rush down, leaving his head peacefully empty. 

“God fucking dammit,” Hux cursed. The first two pictures were that glorious thing fully erect and a large hand stroking it. The last one, though. The last one wasn’t a picture but a _video_. 

No, no, no, no, no.

Hux firmly believed that he was the weakest piece of shit on the planet.

He pressed _play_ and used the very same hand to shove it into his pajama pants and wrap it around his hard cock.

The video was exactly eleven seconds long. It contained the grande finale of SithL0rdV4der. Hux’s mouth went dry when he got an actual _sound_. He could hear a harsh breathing sound, the slick sound of the large hand pumping up and down impossibly fast and absolutely ghastly sounding music playing in the background. But the worst thing was actually the _voice_ at the eight second mark. It was a deep moan; a raspy voice that sounded utterly _filthy_ to Hux’s ears. The video shook violently and deliciously white, thick and creamy come spurted out, covering the large hand, slowly dripping down and getting caught in the dark curls around the base of the spent cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hux moaned, his own hand speeding up. He only needed two more repeats of the video to come so hard that his vision whitened for a moment. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he was still chanting when he threw his phone across the bedside table, completely disgusted with himself. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled when he wiped himself clean with a tissue and pulled the blanket over his head. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ his dreams chanted when he had mindblowing dreamsex with faceless SithL0rdV4der.

* * *

It was as if the guy knew that Hux was using the little video to get off every night. He was trying to sext Hux all the time, getting filthier and filthier with every message. Hux had so many inappropriate _not now boner_ moments at work that he was seriously thinking about quitting. Honestly, _somebody_ had to notice 

Most-admirable-dick-in-the-world didn’t stop sending his messages, because of course every little message was _marked as read_ sooner or later, because Hux was the fucking weakest person that had the pleasure to live. Because that fucking dick was addicting. 

As if he hadn’t enough to deal with, there also was this damned Christmas party looming. With all the one-sided-sexting and his work, he’d totally forgotten about this. 

He had to try really hard when the Leia Organa reminded him about the party with a cheeky grin and that he had to wear something _nice, and not so uptight, dearie_.

As if he would ever date the son of his boss.

Absolutely fucking laughable.

He’d say hello to that loser artist and then drape himself over the open bar and continue ignoring SithL0rdV4ders texts. 

Speaking of --

He could feel his phone vibrating again when he opened his apartment door. Freshly cleaned clothes from the dry cleaners in one hand, his messenger back in the other and some take away bag between his teeth. Of course he let everything fall down when the phone didn’t stop and vibrated with every incoming message. 

~~He was excited to read it. His heart gave a slight lurch.~~

“God dammit,” Hux cursed. He normally didn’t curse much. But with the recent _activities_...

Hux knelt down to awkwardly get his things again and more or less fell through his door. Feeling paranoid, he looked behind him, but old Miss Kanata wasn’t there to witness his misery. He hated the knowing look in her face whenever he passed her in the hall. It was as if she knew that his dick and hand would soon have blisters from his frantic masturbation sessions. 

Hux managed to discipline himself. He didn’t rip the phone out of his pocket immediately. No, he laid out his take away food, putting the side dishes on one plate each. Then he filled a large glass with ice cold Evian from the fridge. After that, he filled a wine glass with the rest of the red wine, he’d opened two evenings ago. And _then_ he sat down, dug his fork into the food in front of him and pulled his phone out. He pressed the button, swiped over the screen and held his breath.

The messages were a litany of things he wanted to do do Hux, without ever receiving a picture or an answer from Hux. But that didn’t seem to faze the guy in the slightest. It only seemed to make him run hotter. As if he knew that it certainly made Hux incredibly horny. As if Hux’s non-answers _were_ the answers he needed.

The most recent texts made Hux choke on his food.

 **[9:12]** SithL0rdV4der: _ur living in ny rite_

 **[9:12]** SithL0rdV4der: _on ur picture theres the name of the club uve been in_

 **[9:12]** SithL0rdV4der: _been there myself_

 **[9:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _im from ny too but i dont live there anymore_

 **[9:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _but im in town in two days_

 **[9:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _im gonna find u and im gonna fuck u_

 **[9:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _plz text me ur address. im gonna fuck u as soon as im off the plane. i kno u want me 2 fuck u. uve read every message i sent u. ur just too shy to answer. u luv my dick. i can give u a good time. u havent blocked me yet._

Hux’s cock twitched when he read the last message and he groaned. This was it. He had to end this horrible thing. This asshole was too cocksure. Hux couldn’t have that. He would say a few strong words, then block the number and then… _maybe_ delete the pictures. (Not the video, though. The video was a masterpiece.)

 **[9:15]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _You are a disgusting human being. The things you write are borderline stalkerish, but I will let it slide because you have such a nice dick. I do not understand how you want to find me in NYC, good luck with that. I think you are getting over your head here and we should stop this whole arrangement. Please refuse from contacting me ever again. This is embarrassing enough. Goodbye and have a nice life._

He couldn’t even close the app fast enough, and there was already an answer. 

**[9:15]** SithL0rdV4der: _oh he can speak_

 **[9:15]** SithL0rdV4der: _ive missed u. conversation was a bit 1 sided dontcha think_

 **[9:16]** SithL0rdV4der: _i wouldnt be so crude if i didnt know that it turns u the fuck on_

Hux gritted teeth and definitely did not look down between his legs where an obvious bulge was visible. He had to block this guy. _Now_.

But the app told him that he was writing again.

 **[9:17]** SithL0rdV4der: _i take ur silence as an agreement. dont be ashamed. imma come over soon and make u feel better._

 **[9:17]** SithL0rdV4der: _whats ur name. gimme a name so i can find u. i bet its sth fancy. id love 2 remove the stick in ur ass. plz tell me ur name. im ren. kylo ren_

Hux barked out a laugh against his will. Because this couldn’t be his life right now. He couldn’t be texting with this...idiot. This name was so fake. It was even worse than his username.

 **[9:18** ] AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Oh my god. You are actually a 12 year old who’s hung like a horse. It’s a pleasure to meet you, KYLO REN. My name is Bill Weasley._

 **[9:18]** SithL0rdV4der: _thats not ur real name._

 **[9:18]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Gasp. How on earth did you find that out? You must be a real genius. Do you honestly expect me to believe this Kylo Ren nonsense? This is so immature, I don’t even know why I am talking to you._

Hux smirked and took another bite from his food. Oddly enough, there wasn’t an immediate answer. Huh. Strange.

Hux could see that _Kylo Ren_ had read the message but he stayed quiet. 

Hux frowned and didn’t want to admit that he didn’t like it. He normally answered seconds after. Apart from his delicious (probably) dick, his texts were oddly refreshing. 

When Hux’s screen turned dark and there still wasn’t an answer from Kylo Ren, Hux huffed and felt a bit sulky. He brought his phone to the bedroom to charge it and left it there. Taking his food to the living room now, he turned on the TV to distract himself from the funny feeling in his stomach.

When he went to bed two hours later, he looked at his phone again. Only to check if his alarm was on, of course.

Still no message.

Hux grunted and turned away. 

He had difficulties falling asleep. 

At four in the morning his phone vibrated. Hux didn’t hear it and continued to sleep.

 **[4:14]** SithL0rdV4der: _It’s my chosen name. It’s me. It defines me. I am Kylo Ren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by the awesome [cattyisonfire](http://cattyisonfire.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect such a response! Thank you, my darlings. I decided to make it 3 chapters because this one was so long, sigh.
> 
> This chapter is for Sydney and ~~Jeff~~ Maggie, because they had to listen to my whining and rambling the whole time.

Hux used his lunch break on the next day to answer the message that had come through at four in the morning. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs and was glad that he now had his own office. With a functioning door nonetheless. He made sure that the door was closed, a telltale sign that he didn’t want to be disturbed during his lunch break, and opened ~~glorious dick’s~~ Kylo Ren’s latest message again.

He stared at it for a while, wondering why he found it so odd. It took him a while, but he suddenly realized that Ren’s text was so formal. He had used proper punctuation and capital letters. 

Hux didn’t like it.

It made him feel like he did something wrong. 

He had just commented on that obvious fake name. Jesus fucking Christ. What a crybaby.

Hux took a bite from his overpriced sandwich and his thumb hovered over his phone. The screen went dark while he was thinking. 

Slowly chewing, Hux watched the black screen of his phone as if it held the answers for his dilemma. 

And what a dilemma that was.

He probably could just ignore this Kylo Ren now. He was clearly pissed off by Hux’s good laugh about his name. And Hux somehow knew that the guy wouldn’t contact him again, _if_ Hux stayed silent. But somehow, Hux didn’t want to leave things like that. This awkward tension. 

_Tension_. Ha. This was ridiculous. He didn’t even know the guy. And how could there be tension? They never had been face to face. They weren’t friends. They were nothing. 

Really.

Hux scoffed and unlocked his phone again. He was just typing the first word when there was a knock at his door. Hux glared at the door and put away his sandwich and phone.

“Yes?” he asked and his boss opened the door, coming to his desk and putting an envelope in front of him.

“I am sorry to interrupt your lunch, Mr. Hux,” she smiled. “But I wanted to give you the official invitation.”

Hux looked at the thick beige envelope and then back at her. She was really doing this.

“It’ll be in my apartment on Saturday. The address is written in the invitation. I hope, I’ll see you on Saturday.” And with that, she turned around again, not even waiting for his answer. Before his door was closed completely again, he could see her taking out her phone and saying,

“...yes, Han. He’s going to board the plane tonight and is scheduled to land tomorrow at 7:22. _> Yes, in the morning_. Please be there …”

And the door was firmly shut again.

Hux sneered at the invitation and slipped it in his Messenger bag without opening it. He would read it in the evening.

He sighed, looked at his half eaten sandwich and decided that he wasn’t hungry anymore. Hux then opened Kylo ren’s message for the fifth time today.

For a very short moment, he was thinking about bitching to Ren about his boss and how she was delusional. Kind of blind dating her son. As if. He wanted to stay in this office, thank you very much. What the hell was she thinking anyway? 

But then he remembered that they weren’t friends and Hux hadn’t shared one tiny bit about his personal life. He was just receiving some delicious dick pics from the guy and that was it.

Probably.

**[12:27]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Okay, Kylo Ren._

He frowned at his phone and waited for a few minutes but the text wasn’t marked as read. It usually should be by now. This Kylo Ren dude seemed to be glued to his phone. 

**[12:31]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _I’m sorry._

Oh god. What had he done? Apologizing? Really? Was he that desperate for the dick pics? 

Hux closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. This was insane. So insane.

With one last look (still unread), he put his phone away and turned his attention to his work computer. He still had 14 minutes lunch break left, but he’d rather distract himself with research for Organa’s latest pet project.

When he was on his way home around seven in the evening, there still wasn’t an answer. Hux grimaced at his phone and went straight to the newest bottle of cold wine in his fridge. 

With the glass filled, he pulled out the paperwork out of his bag and the invitation slipped out. Hux caught it before it could fall on the floor and opened the card after a big gulp from his wine 

__

__

Winter has arrived. And it’s time for some seasonal cheer.

__

You’re cordially invited to Leia Organa’s and Han Solo’s private holiday party. It would be a pleasure to see you and your plus one.

__

Saturday, December 10th at 4:30 pm.  
45 East 66th Street 

__

The _plus one_ was crossed out in his invitation and there was a smiley drawn over it. With a fountain pen. Did Organa really included a smiley in his invitation? Maybe he really should change offices. He was sure that Snoke wouldn’t sent out such invitations. Or trying to set Hux up with his children.

Hux shuddered at the thought of Snoke actually having children. That would imply Snoke having _sex_ with some poor creature. 

Shaking his head, Hux put the invitation away and took another sip from his wine.

He almost dropped the glass when his phone was chiming. He fumbled for it in his bag and his stomach did a funny lurching motion when he saw that it was a text message from Kylo Ren.

**[7:51]** SithL0rdV4der: _send me a dick and were fine_

Against all odds, Hux was grinning. His thumb flew over the keyboard.

**[7:51]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I can’t send my dick. That would be gross and rather painful, don’t you think?_

**[7:52]** SithL0rdV4der: _ur face then?_

Hux stopped breathing for a few seconds. Sending a selfie was more intimate than his dick. Hux didn’t want to. He didn’t even know that guy. Hux just wasn’t the type for _giving_. Didn’t Kylo Ren realize that by now? Before he could write some lame excuse about the lights not being right and being shy about his own dick (which wasn’t very true) there was another message.

**[7:53]** SithL0rdV4der: _nah dw i kno ur shy. gotta go now have 2 drive 2 my uncle to collect some bs i have to bring back and then imma go 2 the airport_

Hux raised his eyebrows because that was very personal and why would Kylo Ren share this with him. Airport? Uncle?

**[7:54]** SithL0rdV4der: _im gonna be near u babe. cant w8 2 fuck ur cute lil ass. u still gotta txt me ur adress. imma devour u and u gonna love it_

Ah, there he was again. Hux had been worried that he had thrown Kylo Ren off. It was probably time to admit that he kind of enjoyed his texts. They were … amusing. Or so to say. 

Feeling hyper aware of his own state of mind all of the sudden, he gulped down the rest of his wine and typed out a message.

**[7:57[** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Don’t be so crude. You are a total stranger to me. I may know your cock but that’s not enough to give you my name or my address. It is good to know that you’re coming here, though. Now I know that I have to include my taser in my bag._

**[7:58]** SithL0rdV4der: _u say the sweetest things. go on u can help me with a quick jerk off session maybe ill send you a new pic as a reward_

**[7:59]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Have a safe flight, you sick bastard. I wouldn’t say no to a new picture. If you’d be so kind…._

**[8:00]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

**[8:00]** SithL0rdV4der: _u make me so hard just thinking bout u ends me just lie back and be pretty ill come and find you ill even bring my darth vader condoms with. the xtra large ones u better prepare ur ass babe gotta go c u l8er_

Hux unconsciously licked his lips when he read the message and opened the newest picture. It was photographed from above. Kylo Ren had his half hard dick out of his pants, hand firmly wrapped around it. The dark jeans he had on seemed to be impossibly tight and the camera had also been angling on his shoes. Black Doc Martens shoes with a Union Jack design at the front. 

Hux sighed, saved the picture for later purposes and refilled his glass.

When he went to bed that night, he didn’t think about the fact that Kylo Ren was probably at the airport right now and boarding a plane to New York

No, Hux definitely didn’t think about that.

* * *

He had a few new messages and a new picture when he woke up the next day. It should have worried him that the first thing he did after silencing his alarm was to check his text messages. 

**[2:17]** SithL0rdV4der: _n1 theres wifi on board r u awake ive been thinking about fucking u the whole time im hard again and probs have 2 go to bathroom to jerk off_

**[2:29]** SithL0rdV4der: _u probs r asleep just realized that its like two over there hope i can sleep. hate flying when its not me piloting_

**[2:35]** SithL0rdV4der: _shit im thinking about ur ass i bet its tiny and round and perfect and imma enjoy pulling the giant stick out of ur ass. gonna b in nyc 4 a few weeks i bet ill have ur ass by then u cant resist me imma b there soon and ill find u i promise_

**[2:36]** SithL0rdV4der: _shit gotta go to the next bathroom_

**[2:48]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

Hux stared at the picture. Well that would certainly help with getting rid of his morning wood. Kylo Ren had photographed himself. Hux could see his _body frame_. For the first time, Hux didn’t concentrate on that sweet cock (which was proudly standing out, the tight black jeans pulled down a bit). No, his eyes zoomed in on everything he could see _apart_ from his dick. 

Kylo Ren was standing in the tiny bathroom cabin of an airplane. He had photographed himself in the mirror. Hux couldn’t see his face (Why was Hux feeling slight disappointment?). The picture only framed his hips and a broad upper body, ending right with a glimpse of a collarbone. 

And Hux realized that he was huge _everywhere_. Kylo Ren’s arms looked like they would soon burst out of his shirt sleeves if the man made a wrong move. The shirt also clung on Ren’s chest for its dear life. Hux wanted to lick it. Everything. He wanted to bite into that bicep, lick that chest, maybe dip his tongue into the belly button. 

Suddenly Hux wished that he’d been there. That he’d have followed Kylo Ren into that tiny cabin (Jesus, he was so _huge_ , seemingly not fitting into that small room). And he would have licked his arms and would have shoved hands down those tight pants. And he would have pressed him onto the toilet seat --

Hux would have knelt down in front of him and he would have taken out that cock, probably already half hard because Hux would have whispered dirty things into Ren’s ear beforehand and he would lick a long stripe up that cock, then wrap his lips around the tip. And he would suck and nibble and lick and --

He hadn’t even realized that he had shoved his hand into his pants and his orgasm took him by surprise.

“Fuck,” he muttered, looking at the sticky mess that was his hand after he pulled it out again. 

Before he turned off his phone screen again, he looked at the picture one last time. And he realized what Kylo Ren was wearing. It was a black shirt with a Darth Vader mask. Under the mask was the text _Keep Calm and use the Force_. 

Hux barked out a laugh and chucked the phone away, staring at the ceiling. 

What an idiot, Hux thought fondly.

He lay in bed for a little while longer, actually wondering about how the rest of Kylo Ren looked like. Hux startled when he realized that he was almost pouting that the latest picture had cut off right unter Ren’s chin. But why would he feel odd about that? Ren also didn’t know how _Hux_ looked like. He didn’t even know Hux’s name. So, really -- Hux couldn’t demand to see Ren’s face.

Why would he want to see his face anyway? Hux should get out while he could. 

The thought about Ren actually being _here_ made his stomach clench. 

He looked at his alarm clock to check if Ren could have landed already and gasped when he saw that it was almost half past seven. 

Shit.

His little jerk off session must have lasted longer than he thought. Hux scrambled out of bed and tried to do his morning routine in record time (oh no, he wouldn’t skip showering just because he was late). 

Hux could feel his phone vibrating when he emerged from the subway station. Despite being late, he fumbled for it and swiped his thumb over the screen. He grinned when he saw that they were from Kylo Ren.

**[8:11]** SithL0rdV4der: _my fucking ride ditched me i think my uber wants 2 kill me_

**[8:12]** SithL0rdV4der: _fuck its cold here my dick is cold can u txt me ur address so i can bury it in ur hot ass_

Hux even took the time to stop and take a picture from his middle finger.

**[8:13]** _AWeasleyInSlytherin sent a picture!_

**[8:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _rude n cruel gonna b ur fault when my dick falls off ur loss_

Hux chuckled and put the phone away again. He realized the time and ducked into the next best coffee shop anyway. He was already too late so a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

When he was in front of the building where Senator Organa’s office was, he juggled the hot cup of coffee and his phone to look if he had any new messages. Sipping his Americano and busy typing his passcode in, Hux didn’t look where he was going for one second, and promptly crashed into something tall and warm.

“Shit,” he cried out, managing to avoid slipping in the snow and wincing when some of the hot coffee sloshed over his fingers. He had no such luck with his phone and he saw it tumbling down in slow motion, but then a large hand managed to catch it, saving it from certain screen cracked death. 

Hux looked up from the hand holding his phone and was met with a long nose, brown eyes, freckles and moles. 

Huh.

“Watch where you’re going, gingerbread,” a deep voice rumbled, brown eyes flicking over Hux’s face and stopping at his red hair a second too long. 

Hux sneered at the guy, noting a mop of dark hair under a black beanie. 

“ _You_ watch where you’re going,” he huffed, plucking his phone out of the ridiculously large hand and turned to enter the building. He flashed his ID to Finn, the Security guy, and walked to the elevators. Pressing the button a few times (because the elevator did come quicker that way, shut up Phasma), he sighed when he saw that all the elevators were in upper floors and took the time to look at his phone again.

Nothing.

Hux grimaced and slipped the phone in his pocket. 

The elevator chimed and Hux stepped in. He looked up when he could hear a “Wait up” and the stomping of too big feet on marble floor. Ugh, why was the guy in the building, too?

Hux pressed the button for closing the doors and grinned at the other man smugly when the doors slowly closed. Dark-mop-too-long-nose frowned and Hux hadn’t anticipated the impressive sprint. Before the doors could close completely, the large hand slipped between them and the guy squeezed his massive frame through it and into the small space of the elevator.

He grinned triumphantly at Hux and went to press a floor button. Hux noticed that his thumb hovered over the ‘seven’. He realized that Hux had already pressed that button. Hux wondered if the guy was some new intern for Organa. But he would have heard of that.

The man looked self-satisfied all of the sudden and before Hux could stop him, that asshole pressed every button from two to six.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hux hissed and the door closed.

“What? Are you in a hurry?” Fucking-asshole looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. “Oh wow, you’re already late, aren’t you? I hope you’re not a newbie. I hear Organa hates tardiness.”

Hux winced and crossed his arms.

“What do you even know about the Senator? You look like a 12 year old trapped in the body of a giant.” He let his eyes roam over the black military-style coat and back to the guy’s head again. “Am I going to see emo-styled haircut when you pull off that beanie which is very 2000 by the way.”

Asshole looked taken aback for a moment and then he tensed and for one worrisome moment Hux wondered if he was going to get punched. But then the other man took a deep breath and turned away from Hux.

Good.

Idiot.

They spent the elevator ride in tense silence, Hux glaring daggers into the back of the guy whenever the elevator stopped at the next floor. Somewhere between the fifth and the sixth floor, the Imperial march started playing.

Hux looked around, irritated, and rolled his eyes when he could see the other man fumble for his phone.

“My god, you really are a 12 year old. Please tell me you haven’t saved this ringtone for your father.”

Asshole swiped his thumb over the phone rather violently and Hux snickered when heard the almost pained ‘Dad’ coming out of his mouth.

Hux could make out a panicked voice from the other end of the line.

“....No, it was 7:22……” Asshole grumbled. “...yeah no shit…..uh-huh…..nah too late….I’m already there…...What do you mean ‘don’t tell her’? You fucking ditched me….again….”

The doors finally opened at the right floor and Hux pushed his way past the idiot, bodychecking him a bit with his bony shoulder. He hoped that he could sneak into his office unnoticed but unfortunately Organa herself was standing in the waiting area and Hux was prepared for a speech about actually being on time (nevermind that this was the first time where he was late to anything) but she simply ignored him in favor for the gigantic idiot behind him.

“Ben,” she cried out and tackled the tall man. ‘Ben’ made a sound that sounded like ‘oof’ and looked down at the tiny woman wrapping her arms around his torso. Hux and every other employee witnessing the scene froze. Nobody could have guessed that Organa was capable of anything other than strict professionalism, stubbornness and dry humor. 

‘Ben’ looked very awkward and patted her shoulder.

“Mother,” he said and Hux blanched.

Shit.

He’d been rude to Organa’s _son_. The guy she had wanted him to meet. 

Fuck.

That guy could now be responsible for his firing. 

Hux stood stock still when Organa stepped back again, her face morphing in a mask of professionalism again. 

“C’mon. I have an hour for you,” she said, still smiling a bit and Ben nodded. He shouldered his duffel bag and followed his _mother_ into her office. Hux stared after them. 

Right before her office door closed, she poked her head out again, looking at Hux with strict eyes.

“Don’t be late, again Mr. Hux. I expected more from you.”

Hux could only nod and went to his own office with a ducked head. In the safe space of his office, he let out a long suffering sigh and buried his face in his hands with growing mortification. 

What a fucking shitty day.

He threw himself into his chair without much dignity and looked at his phone again after he had peeled himself out of his coat.

No messages.

Hux sighed again, put the phone away and started his computer. Better work thrice as hard today to not give Organa any more ammunition.

Hux didn’t leave his office that day, fearing that he would meet Ben again and had to play nice. He wondered if he should suck Ben’s dick so the other guy would keep his mouth shut. But since Organa didn’t come storming into his office and firing him that day, Hux assumed Ben had kept his mouth shut.

Smart boy.

(When he grew restless during his lunch break he wrote Kylo Ren _Did your dick fall off? It would be a shame_.

His mood considerably worsened when there wasn’t a ‘marked as read’ or answer.)

* * *

**[9:12]** SithL0rdV4der: _still waiting 4 ur address im horny af i need 2 fuck u rn_

**[9:48]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Oh fuck off, Kylo Ren. I am still at the office. I don’t have time for this._

**[9:49]** SithL0rdV4der: _what the shit its almost ten. u some kind of doctor thats so hot tell me more_

**[9:54]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _If I were I’d use my scalpel to cut off your dick neatly._

**[9:55]** SithL0rdV4der: _kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**[10:03]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

**[10:04]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

**[10:08]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

**[10:12]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a video!_

Hux groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. 

Weak and pathetic like he was, he opened one file after another. 

First a soft dick (still so big), then a half hard dick, then a dick that was being rubbed furiously and then --

“Fuck --” Hux breathed and shoved his hand into his pants, gripping his own erection. (So weak, so _weak_.)

The video was a few seconds long; Hux could see naked legs, naked feet, a big hand pumping a soapy dick and the sound of a shower spray in the background. 

It didn’t take long for Hux to come and when he could breathe properly again, wiping his hand clean, he couldn’t help but write,

**[10:23]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _You are an enormous idiot. Did you just take your phone to the shower with you? Am I going to be never bothered by you again because you broke it in your own stupidity?_

**[10:26]** SithL0rdV4der: _nah i have an app for making the phone waterproof im not dumb lol_

Hux stared at his phone. Stared a bit more. 

**[10:29]** SithL0rdV4der: _omg u believed that didnt u jfc_

Hux closed his eyes and rubbed the aching spot right over his left eyebrow. 

**[10:30]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Good night, Kylo Ren._

**[10:30]** SithL0rdV4der: _u totally did lol. Nite xxx_

* * *

Over the course of the next to days, Hux received a huge amount of dirty texts. It was as if Kylo Ren was even hornier, now that he knew that Hux was close. 

And then he started sending pictures of several sightseeing spots of New York….with his dick in it. Mostly it was a picture of whatever he was visiting followed by a picture of his cock in a bathroom of the sightseeing spot.

**[6:59]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Are you taking your cock on sightseeing trips? You are very much in love with it, aren’t you?_

**[7:17]** SithL0rdV4der: _w/ my cock? ye ull come to luv it 2 im sure how about u text me ur address and ill show it 2 u_

**[7:19]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Will you ever give up?_

**[7:19]** SithL0rdV4der: _no i want u i need u im gonna fuck u_

**[7:20]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _You are disgusting._

**[7:20]** SithL0rdV4der _u luv me_

**[9:15]** SithL0rdV4der: _r u dead i hope not_

**[10:33]** SithL0rdV4der: _or some dinner_

**[11:14]** SithL0rdV4der: _oh u probably have a hot date night how mean_

**[11:58]** SithL0rdV4der: _believe me hes not gonna give you what i can_

**[2:02]** SithL0rdV4der: _im gonna fuck u so hard ull forget him ur so mean im here and u wont answer_

* * *

Hux couldn’t concentrate on his work. Most of the day he was blearily staring at his work screen and his eyes were gazing to his phone every now and then. It had gotten a bit silent. After the bombardment of texts during the last night, Kylo Ren was mute. Hux knew that he probably should have answered some of his texts but his mind was still reeling from certain texts.

Hux honestly didn’t know how to react.

Everything suddenly felt too _real_ and Hux couldn’t pinpoint why.

So he chose to ignore it and bury himself in work, just like he did every time some huge problem came up. There was a reason his social circle was so small. Hux buried his face in his hands and groaned.

He couldn’t fucking concentrate.

What was Kylo Ren doing to him?

A knock on his office door made him look up.

“Yes,” he said in a slightly raspy voice and his boss came in.

“You’re still here? It’s after six. You’re free to go, you know? I just wanted to check if you haven’t forgotten about tomorrow.”

Tomorrow. The dreadful party. Where he’s supposed to meet _Ben_. Again. Ben, the son of his boss and to whom Hux had been rude. Because that dude was an asshole. And Assholes don’t deserve Hux’s respect.

But still --

“No, I haven’t. Please don’t worry. I’ll be there.”

Organa smiled.

“Good,” she said. “And now go home. Sleep in tomorrow and don’t forget to not bring a date.” 

For an insane short moment, the words _Kylo Ren_ popped up in Hux’s head and he felt like crying. He’d taken the path to madness long ago, or so it seemed.

“Considering I have met your son in the elevator two days ago, I hope you realize that this isn’t a blind date anymore,” he tried to joke. 

She laughed.

“Oh Brennan,” she said. “I never said it is. I just want to introduce you two properly. In the right atmosphere.”

“Sure,” Hux said in a flat tone and Organa shrugged, looking as if this was the most normal thing in the world to her. Trying to hook up her loser artistry son with one of her best employees. Maybe it was. Maybe Ben was so undateble that this was her last resort.

Not that Hux would ever consider dating that guy. 

“I will see you tomorrow then, Brennan. Don’t be late.”

And with that she was gone. 

Hux sighed and thought about this Ben guy. It was almost sad that Hux had his opinion formed now. Ben clearly was an asshole. And Hux usually also didn’t bother with these artist types. 

A shame really.

Because Ben did look good, somehow.

Tall, dark and well….quite handsome. Not your usual beauty standard but something Hux could appreciate nonetheless.

Hux thought about the picture that Kylo Ren had sent him from the airplane and how he had looked way too big for that small room. How he burst out of his clothes.

Hux bit his lip and could feel his blood rushing south again. 

He really needed to get laid when even a picture of a stranger could get his blood boiling.

(But Kylo Ren wasn’t a stranger anymore now was he?)

* * *

**[2:29]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I am being dragged to a dreadful party today. Have to attend. It’s my boss’s party._

**[2:33]** SithL0rdV4der: _is this ur way of saying no dick pics today? lol_

**[2:35]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I am merely saying that I won’t be available tonight._

**[2:35]** SithL0rdV4der: _u never were 2 begin w/_

Hux felt funny after reading this. Was Kylo Ren tired sending him pictures and texting him? His last message kind of sounded resigned.

Again, Hux wondered if he should reveal something from himself. There was a sudden panic in him that Kylo Ren would top talking to him because Hux was a stubborn asshole. But it shouldn’t bother Hux.

It really shouldn’t.

Hux’s hands were suddenly on his pants, wanting to shove them down and snap a picture. But he stopped himself (the camera of his phone already activated and waiting --)

“No,” Hux mumbled to himself. This was ridiculous. Hux would not cave. 

He didn’t care about Kylo Ren or what he expected from Hux.

Not at all.

Nodding to himself, Hux tossed the phone on his bed and went into his bathroom to get ready for the party.

* * *

Hux felt intimidated by the whole party. Not only was Leia Organa's apartment in New York city _huge_ (Hux was pretty sure it would be around eight million on the market) but the _guests_ were a big deal, too. Hux was pretty sure he had spotted the Vice president. And the worst was that he didn’t see any other staff members. He was the only person from the office here.

When Hux had realized this, he had gone into hiding. He had discovered the huge library and was currently standing in front of a stunning oil painting simply called _nebula_. 

And what a nebula this was. It was gorgeous art. Hux had been so sure that this was a photograph and was taken aback upon discovering the oil paint texture. He looked for the name of the artist and only found the initials. 

_K.R._

Hux winced. His fingers going to his back pocket on instinct feeling for his phone. But the phone hadn’t vibrated in the two hours he’d been here now. He should stop obsessing over Kylo Ren.

Because he had to admit, it was an obsession. An unhealthy one, too.

“Do you like it?” A voice behind him suddenly asked and Hux turned around. There he was. The reason why Hux had been invited here in the first place. 

“Ben Solo,” he said, trying to sound bored. 

“You’re Brennan, right?” 

Hux only nodded. Ben stepped into the library completely and closed the door behind him. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air with Hux contemplating if he should apologize for his behavior days ago. Or if he should go down on his knees and _beg_ that Ben would keep his mouth shut. 

“Yes, I like it very much,” Hux said instead, looking back at the impressive painting. “It’s as if you’re in space yourself. I was shocked to see that it’s not actually a photograph.”

“The artist has won some prizes for it,” Ben said, now standing next to Hux and looking at it, too.

“You know him?” Hux asked. “Is he a family friend?”

Ben winced.

“You could say that, yes.”

Hux looked at him then, letting his gaze travel. There wasn’t a beanie gracing his head now and his dark hair had four braids at the top of his head which should look ridiculous but it wasn’t. 

And the _ears_.

Hux found them endearing and wanted to slap himself for that thought alone. 

“You know that your mother invited me because she has some delusion about us being a match?” He asked in his most casual tone.

Ben winced again.

“Yeah I know. Sorry about that. She wouldn’t get over me asking about you in on of our Skype calls. I just latched on you so she wouldn’t get on my nerves. I’m sorry.”

Hux _knew_ it.

“No problem. You’re an asshole anyway and I would never date the son of my boss.”

Instead of being offended, Ben chuckled.

“If you say so. It also wouldn’t work since I live in Los Angeles,” he pointed out. 

Hux smirked. 

“A shame, really. You’re not bad on the eye, actually.”

The tips of Ben’s ears turned red and Hux’s stomach lurched. 

_Endearing_ , he thought again.

“We’re both assholes,” he continued, looking at Ben and his gaze stopped at a button of his shirt. The button was holding on for his dear life. It was very distracting. “And I appreciate it that you didn’t mention my….rudeness to her. I would apologize but like I said, you’re an ass.”

Ben laughed. It was short and sounded strange and it was utterly fitting. 

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. You want something to drink?”

Hux shrugged.

“Sure,” he said and followed the slightly taller (but much broader, fuck) man out of the library. 

He could feel Organa’s gaze on him when he followed Ben to the open bar in the spacious living room. Ben leaned against the bar and ordered a White Russian. The barkeeper nodded and looked at Hux expectantly. 

“Vodka Martini,” Hux told him. “With three olives if you’d be so kind.”

Ben smirked at that.

“You’re greedy,” he commented. 

Hux snorted.

“Oh, that I am,” he almost purred and noted with glee that Ben’s ear turned red again. 

Hux suddenly wondered if he should sleep with him.

He _was_ kind of cute and Hux would never see him again anyway. And all of his bottled up arousal thanks to Kylo Ren was slightly maddening. 

It was simple, really.

He needed to get laid.

His intent was probably readable on his face, because the redness creeped over Ben’s cheeks. He looked away from Ben when the barkeeper put the drinks in front of them. 

Ben downed his drink faster than it was necessary and was already done with it before Hux had swallowed down his third olive. 

“I uh, need to use the bathroom,” Ben muttered and left Hux to his devices. Hux shamelessly watched him go, checking out a very fine ass. An ass that seemed to be a very firm muscle. Hux wanted to bite it. And then let his tongue travel between the sweet cheeks, lick a long stripe and relish the dark moans that would erupt from the other man’s throat and --

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Hux almost choked on his olive. 

He pulled it out and opened the message.

**[6:55]** SithL0rdV4der: _r u sure u dont want to gimme ur address ur not the only cute ginger in the world u kno_

Hux frowned at the message. For a small second he thought about texting Kylo Ren _this_ address, Leia Organa’s address and a hysterical chuckle wanted to bubble up in his throat. Hux forced it down. 

**[6:56]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _And you are not the only glorious dick in the world, Kylo Ren. You are a stranger and my mother taught me not to give my address to strangers. So suck it up and leave it._

**[6:56]** SithL0rdV4der: _fine._

And that was it. Hux didn’t know how to answer to that and pocketed his phone again. Irritated with Kylo Ren and himself, Hux drank his Martini and ordered a new one. 

Hux wondered why he couldn’t get his head out of his ass sometimes. Kylo Ren didn’t seem to be that bad per se. And he did have the most beautiful cock Hux had ever laid eyes on. Hux could leave now. And he could take the risk and text Kylo Ren where he lived. And he could take a long ride on that exquisite cock and then he could kick Kylo Ren out and _then_ he could block his number. 

And probably move to another apartment. Just to be safe.

The barkeeper gave him his second drink and Hux popped the olive into his mouth, chewing angrily.

Why couldn’t he be a bit more spontaneous?

Why did he have to think so much?

Again and again and again.

When Ben resurfaced from the bathroom, his brows were furrowed and he glared at the barkeeper, ordering a Whiskey. He looked angry.

“Constipation?” Hux asked innocently and was oddly happy when Ben’s mouth quirked up on one side. Ben didn’t answer but didn’t look so angry any more.

Hux couldn’t get comfortable with strangers he’d never seen. He couldn’t be _quite_ spontaneous. But he wanted to.

This.

This he could maybe do. Literally.

_Fuck this and fuck Kylo Ren._

Hux gathered the little courage he had and cocked his hips a bit. Ben’s eyes zeroed in on the bit of skin that was visible now above Hux’s belt.

“I think I’m going home. I feel a bit unwell,” Hux drawled. Ben’s eyes snapped up again and he looked almost disappointed. That look did _something_ to Hux.

“Do you maybe want to walk me home?” he asked.

It was awkward how hopeful he suddenly felt. What did it matter if that huge guy wanted to sleep with him or not?

“Yes,” Ben said a bit breathlessly. “Yes, I’ll just uhm...I’ll get our coats.”

Hux had difficulties to keep the triumph out of his face. Ben looked like he could be scared off very easily. Strange, considering that he was such a tall man.

“All right. My coat is the grey woolen burberry with the black collar,” he told him and Ben nodded, turning around to get to the Foyer. Hux sighed, carded his fingers through his red hair and ordered a tequila shot. To calm his nerves. His nerves which were fluttering a bit.

He thanked the barkeeper, put a twenty into his tip jar and turned around when there was a large and warm shoulder on his hand. Ben held his coat open, offering him to slip in it. Hux smirked, not having expected such a gentleman trait and donned his coat with Ben’s help. 

“C’mon. Mother is currently on the balcony, I don’t need her to see us leave.” Ben put a large and warm hand on the small of his back and that small place on Hux’ back seemed to _burn_ right to his bones.

Fuck.

They didn’t talk much on their way to the subway station. Hux wanted to be polite with a bit of small talk because Ben’s eyes glanced around a bit nervously and Hux could see him grab for his phone every now and then but then abandoning the movement. He almost looked guilty.

When they were in the subway, pressed together because it was rather full in the train, and Ben was again fumbling with his phone, Hux snapped.

“Do you even want to do this? You look like you feel uncomfortable. If you are, you can fuck right off. If you have a partner in L.A. you can fuck right off. If you don’t take this seriously, you can fuck right off.”

Ben looked taken aback and bit his lower lip. Hux wanted to lick over the plush lips and then bite them too, because Ben should look happy that he’d got to fuck Hux.

Hux had a difficult taste. Didn’t Ben get that?

How lucky he was?

A large hand snuck between the buttons of his thick coat, curling around Hux’s body and again settling on the small of his back -- this time under Hux’s dress shirt.

“Sorry,” Ben mumbled. “It’s just --” he seemed to be at a loss for words and Hux frowned, looking away.

“Just shut up,” he mumbled. “Maybe this was a shit idea.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Ben suddenly growled near his ear and the big hand pressed Hux closer to the broad body. “You’re hot. You’re perfect. I want to fuck you. Let me fuck you. I have a thing for gingers.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran over his body when he heard these words.

“You’re a fucking flatterer,” he said dryly. “And I should send you right home just because of that but I will let it slide because you’re kind of of cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” Ben grinned and his whole face lit up.

“Don’t make me regret saying that.”

The female voice coming from the speakers announced their next stop. 

“That’s me,” Hux told Ben and the taller man nodded, took _Hux’s hand in his_ and pulled him through the crowd and out of the door. He didn’t let go of Hux’s hand and Hux didn’t complain. His hands were cold despite the gloves and Ben seemed to run hotter than normal people.

They didn’t talk on the way to Hux’s apartment and Hux could feel the tension between them. It was a good tension. He could feel the heat pooling in his gut. 

When they were finally at the Hux’s building, Ben pressed close from behind while Hux tried to open the door without much fumbling. It wasn’t an easy task. Ben pressed against him was distracting as hell. 

Finally, _finally_ they were in Hux’s apartment and Hux pressed Ben against his door, ripping the military jacket from his broad shoulders. Ben helped him out of his coat too and their lips crashed together. Hux gripped Ben’s dress shirt, opening his mouth to the demanding tongue and his knees felt so _weak_. 

Ben tasted faintly like milk, coffee and mint gum. 

The kiss was harsh and lacked finesse and Hux tugged at the material of Ben’s shirt and there was a ripping sound and some buttons came off. Ben’s tongue licked along Hux’s teeth and Hux had to pull away to take a deep breath. He looked down at the parts of Ben’s shirt fisted in his hands. Hux decided that the shirt was ruined anyway and gave another sharp tug and the rest of the buttons flew away, clattering to the floor. He gave a frustrated sound when he saw that there was _another_ shirt under the dress shirt and rolled his eyes when he saw it.

_Keep calm and Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck you. Fuck off._

“Are these Keep calm shirts en vogue somehow?” Hux mumbled.

“Wha-?” Ben asked and Hux shook his head. Nevermind. 

“Off… _off_ ,” he demanded, pulling at the hem of the shirt and Ben raised his arms so they could get rid of it. When it finally was off, Hux took a step back and licked his lips when he saw the soft skin, scattered with moles, broad shoulders, wide chest. Fuck, was that a fucking _eight pack_?

Hux’ mouth went dry and he leaned forwards, sinking his teeth into the soft spot right under Ben’s collarbone.

Ben gasped, his arms hanging uselessly at his side. He seemed to relish the feeling of Hux’s mouth on his skin, forgetting that he should touch Hux.

Hux let it slide for now, focusing on biting and kissing a trail over the muscular chest and stroked over Ben’s stomach with his right hand. He could feel Ben’s abdominal muscles tense beneath his touch and Hux groaned when there was nothing but hard muscle beneath his hand.

“I want to lick you,” Hux breathed against the damp skin. “Everywhere. Let me lick you, bite you. Let me have your cock. I need in it my mouth.”

Ben’s head collided with Hux’s door with a loud thumping sound and Ben stared up to the ceiling, eyes glazed.

“Yes,” he hissed. “Please. Please --”

Hux dropped onto his knees immediately and started to work on Ben’s zipper. While working Ben’s pants open, he kissed his sharp hip bone, nuzzling the dark hair trailing down and vanishing behind the hem of Ben’s underwear.

He pulled Ben’s pants down and his mouth watered when he could see the big bulge.

Promising.

Very much so.

But before he could reveal the straining erection and devour it with his mouth, a creepy and ghastly sound reached his ears.

A moan?

Or a groan?

A whine?

All of it together?

“What the--?” Hux looked around and realized that the sound was coming from Ben’s discarded pants. “Is that...is that a Wookie sound?” He asked.

Ben jumped into action.

“Fuck, yes, sorry, yes, I -- “ he knelt down, in front of Hux and searched for his phone hurriedly. 

“Is that your other ringtone?” Hux couldn’t help it. He was chuckling. There was a fucking Wookie sound echoing through the apartment. 

“It’s for my texts.”

Ben’s ears were bright red and Hux leaned back on his hands, watching Ben and still laughing. 

“Just my mother,” Ben mumbled, turning it silent. He looked flustered.

“My, you _are_ such a Star Wars Nerd, aren’t you?” Hux asked. “You boys never grow out of that, hm?”

“What boys?”

“Nevermind. Come here.” 

Hux gestured for Ben to come to him.

“Just sit here and relax,” he mumbled. 

Ben sat down on the floor, leaning his naked back against the big mirror hanging on the wall of Hux’s little hallway.

Ben’s visible erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest during their little interruption and Hux finally pulled down Ben’s boxer briefs. Ben’s leaking cock was revealed and Hux’s first thought was that it looked _magnificent_. 

Thick and big and perfect.

He’d never seen something so perfect before.

Wait.

Hux stared at the cock intently and had a horrible sense of dejá-vù. 

“What are you waiting for?” Ben panted from beneath him, looking at Hux strangely, who had stopped mid-movement, still reaching out to touch his dick.

“I _know_ you,” Hux suddenly snapped, glaring at Ben accusingly. “Have we fucked before?” But that couldn’t be. Surely, Hux would remember being ravished by this glorious dick.

Ben frowned up at him, sensing the change of the mood. He propped up on his elbows and Hux couldn’t help but watch the flexing of his abdominal muscles.

_Fuck_ , he was hot.

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember your pretty face,” Ben said, sighing when Hux still didn’t make a move on his dick. Ben wrapped one large hand around his erection and everything in Hux’s brain clicked in place. He’d seen that hand wrapped around that particular dick before.

No.

That was impossible.

And yet --

Hux’s brain tried to comprehend the situation. Now that it had dawned on him, his eyes flicked over Ben’s whole body, down to his feet. His pants were still pooled around his ankles and his shoes --

Black Doc Martens with the Union Jack.

Hux swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“Give me your phone,” he demanded.

“What?” Ben asked, sounding a tad frustrated with Hux leaving him hanging like this.

“Give. Me. Your. Fucking. Phone.”

Ben looked at him like _Hux_ was the insane one, but complied. He snatched his phone from the floor and gave it to Hux.

Hux stared at the cracked screen, pressing the button to lit up the screen. When he was asked for a passcode, he stared Ben down until he relented.

“1, 2, 3, 4,” he told Hux who in return rolled his eyes. Of fucking course.

Hux entered the numbers and was greeted by the still opened texting app with texts from Leia Organa. Hux pressed ‘back’ with a shaking thumb and there. Right there. Under the most recent conversation with _mother - private_.

_AWeaselyInSlytherin_

Hux tapped on the conversation and was pretty sure that his brain just _broke_ when he saw their conversation. ~~Ben~~ Kylo Ren had set Hux’s picture from the club as his chatroom background.

Hux had no idea how long he had stared at his own written messages. He snapped back to attention when ~~Ben~~ Kylo Ren asked if he was done with snooping through his private texts.

Hux’s heart was pounding so hard that he could feel it in his head as a blooming headache.

“Did you know?” Hux asked, feeling overwhelmed, a little panicky and _excited_. “Did you know I’m Hux?”

“Who’s Hux?” 

“ _I am Hux_ , you giant idiot.”

“I thought you were Brennan.”

“Brennan _Hux_ ,” Hux snapped. Didn’t Leia mention his last name to Ben?

“Don’t you recognize me?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Should I?” Kylo Ren sounded very confused and that was when Hux realized that he never even told Kylo his name.

Shit.

Ren had no idea.

“Kylo Ren,” he said instead, too soft for his liking, but seemingly shocking Ren nonetheless. He stiffened and looked like he wanted to crawl away from Hux. Hux grabbed his thick thighs and tried to keep him from moving.

“Are you not SithL0rdV4der?” he asked, wincing when he said that ridiculous username out loud.

It took a few seconds. Hux stared at Ben, Kylo Ren, whatever. He tried to piece together the puzzle pieces, tried to imagine Kylo talking like he was texting. It was _absurd_.

He saw the exact moment when the whole fucked-up situation dawned on Kylo Ren.

First he looked confused, then shocked and then he had the filthiest smirk gracing his face that made Hux’s breath catch in his throat and his knees weak. Good thing he was already sitting. 

“Bill fucking Weasley,” he said in a raspy voice that suddenly was darker than before. It sounded like the dark and throaty moans from his videos. Hux’s cock twitched violently in his pants and he was pretty sure that nobody had ever looked at him like that. 

Like Hux was prey.

“I’ve found you at last,” Kylo _purred_ and suddenly he was _everywhere_. 

Ren’s mouth was attacking his neck, licking, biting, leaving marks. His huge hands pressed bruises into Hux’s hipbones. 

Hux moaned, not even trying to fight against it. He had admitted to himself weeks ago that he was weak and pathetic regarding Kylo fucking Ren.

“I told you that you can’t hide forever,” Ren whispered into his ear, sucking at the shell until he bit in it. Hux always thought he didn’t like biters. 

But oh, well.

Ren’s hands left his hipbones at least, ripping Hux’s pants and underwear from his legs. Before Hux could take a deep breath to bring more oxygen into his hazy mind, Ren was on him again, having slipped out of his shoes and gotten rid of his own clothes.

He kissed one sensitive nipple, taking the other one between his fingers, tugging hard. Hux moaned. He could feel the flush on his cheeks, continuing down to his chest.

“Do you have any idea how badly I want you?” Ren murmured, biting into the soft flesh and making Hux squirm. “You fucking tease. Fucking demanding a dick pic and then not even revealing your own or your lovely face for that matter. You really do have a huge stick up your ass, but don’t worry my dick is bigger than that stick. It’ll fill you up completely and you’re not going to be able to walk for days. You’re gonna cry out my name during the night when you wake up from the wet dreams I’m gonna give you.

“I’m gonna bury myself in your cute and tight ginger ass. Oh, baby. It’s gonna be so good. You’re gonna regret that you didn’t tell me your address sooner. Two whole days so wasted just because you play shy. And here you are lying and I just _know_ what a greedy whore you are for my big cock.”

Hux should be offended. Or snap something back. But he was too busy to not come immediately when Ren wrapped his impossible hand around his embarrassingly wet cock, smearing the pre-come over the tip of Hux’s dick and pressing his fingernail lightly into the slit.

Hux gave an awkward keening sound and was attacked by Ren’s mouth again, Ren licking into his mouth like it was the most important thing to suck on Hux’s tongue and make more sounds come out of him.

Ren. Ren. _Kylo_.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Kylo panted when they broke for air. He spat into his hand and soon he was stroking Hux’s cock fast and hard and Hux arched his back, trying to fuck up into Kylo’s fist but Kylo’s other hand pressed against his chest, keeping him in place.

Hux growled and Kylo kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ve got you. You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this.”

Hux’s eyes snapped open at the soft tone of Kylo’s voice and Kylo placed his hands on either side of Hux’s face, stroking his thumbs over his throat, caressing the adam’s apple. Hux wanted to ask. Surely, here was an important questions between them. Something. Hux couldn’t quite grasp but still nagging in the back of his mind. Kylo’s eyes looked a tad too light in the dimness of Hux’s small hallway light. 

Kylo opened his mouth to say something else, but then he just sighed and kissed Hux’s lips again, soft but demanding.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he asked and Hux breathed out an ‘end of the hallway’. 

And suddenly Hux gasped indignantly when he was scooped up as if he weighed nothing at all. He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck and his legs around his waist instinctively

“Let me down, you oaf,” he cried out when Kylo carried him to his bedroom.

“Not happening,” Kylo sounded amused and slapped Hux on the naked ass. Hux winced and before he could slap him in his stupid face, Kylo tossed him onto the bed and crawled over him.

“Don’t look like that. I know you love my strength,” Kylo told him smugly and before Hux could complain again, Kylo dived down and kissed the inner side of Hux’s left thigh. Stubble graced the sensitive skin and Hux sighed. 

“Gonna make you feel so good.”

Kylo’s warm breath ghosted over the base of Hux’s cock; he could feel his balls tighten in anticipation. Kylo sucked little bruises into Hux’s inner thigh, his hand massaging the soft flesh of his other thigh and slowly trailing up before pressing a thumb against Hux’s perineum. 

Hux whimpered and tried to press against the thumb but Kylo was already wandering down, dipping between Hux’s buttocks.

“Lube,” Kylo said and licked one long stripe from Hux’s thigh, over his ass and up the length of his cock. He pulled back to get on his knees and Hux tried to keep his face in check. It didn’t work because Kylo snickered and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Don’t look like that, I’m not done with you yet.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the spirit. Now. Lube.”

Hux made a vague hand gesture to his bedside table and Kylo leaned over him to reach the drawer. He took out the half full bottle of lube but left the condoms.

“You’re not fucking me bare. I don’t even want to know where you’re dick has been,” Hux sneered and received another slap on his ass.

“Silence. Don’t worry about that. I’ve got something better,” Kylo told him and showed him a condom that he had brought with him. Hux squinted up and groaned when he could make out what it was.

There was Darth Vader printed on the foil, along with the caption _I’m not your father_. 

“You _are_ a fucking 12-year-old, Jesus Christ.”

Kylo seemed unfazed. 

“Just wait,” he told Hux with glee. “It’ll get better.”

“I don’t even want to know. Maybe I should throw you out.”

“Like you should block my number?” Kylo asked, pouring a gracious amount of lube on his fingers and pushing his index finger into Hux without much preamble.

“Jesus,” Hux hissed, his eyes fluttering closed.

“‘Kylo’ will do just fine, baby,” Kylo replied and cut Hux’s answer off with pressing the finger further in and wrapping his ridiculously lush lips around Hux’s cock.

Kylo swallowed him whole and Hux swore that he saw stars when the tip of his cock was nudging the back of Kylo’s throat soon. Kylo gagged a bit, but didn’t pull off. His finger was joined by another one, fucking Hux, stretching his tight hole. 

“Fuck, shit… _fuck_ ,” Hux muttered when Kylo crooked his fingers, brushing over the sensitive bundles of nerves. 

The sensations were overwhelming, Hux didn’t know what to do. Fucking up into the tight throat or fucking down on the two thick fingers? He desperately tried to do both and failed completely. With a huff, Hux stopped his movements, feeling completely boneless and decided that Kylo could do the work. He had blazed abroad about how he would fuck Hux in every position for weeks now -- Hux actually could lie back and see that for himself.

Kylo wasn’t bothered when Hux relaxed and let the sensations wash over him. He only seemed more eager and added a third finger, stretching Hux, preparing him for what was to come.

Hux squirmed a bit, because three thick fingers in him was more on the uncomfortable side. Kylo realized this and crooked his fingers again, pressing against Hux’s prostate with every push now.

Hux’s eyes got a bit cross-eyed and he shuddered when Kylo pulled back from his dick with an obscene _pop_.

“Are you all right, babe?” he asked, his lips swollen and Hux’s pre-come and spot glistening on his chin. 

“I’m fine,” Hux mumbled. “Don’t you dare to stop now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kylo said, placed a small kiss on the vein of the underside of Hux’s cock and shuffled down.

Hux moaned helplessly when Kylo’s tongue joined his fingers. 

“Don’t you have any shame?” he gasped, pushing down on Kylo’s fingers and his tongue. Kylo’s answer was slipping his fingers out of Hux, spreading his asscheeks apart and licking into Hux again.

Hux knew that it would be over soon, if Kylo didn’t stop right the fuck now. With much willpower, he tried to pull back from Kylo, but the other man just gripped his ass harder, leaving fingernail shaped bruises on the buttocks. 

“Kylo, stop… _stop_ ,” Hux begged and Kylo retreated immediately, looking up from between his legs with a confused stare. 

“Just,” Hux said helplessly. “Just fuck me _please_.”

Kylo licked his lips and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I can do that. I can definitely do that.”

Hux sighed at the loss of his warmth, when Kylo leaned away to make a grab for the condom, ripping the foil and rolling it over his thick cock. Hux’s mouth watered at the sight. He’d have this impressive thing in him soon. 

It was so surreal. Seeing the dick his wet dreams were made of for real. 

“Turn off the lights, I want to show you something,” Kylo said suddenly and Hux looked up.

“What?” Didn’t Kylo want to see…?

“Don’t worry, pumpkin. I crave to see your pretty face. Just for a second.”

Kylo Ren was so fucking weird.

Hux complied nonetheless. He switched off the light on his bedside table and groaned in frustration when he realized what Kylo wanted to show him. 

“Your dick fucking _glows_ ,” he complained. “Why would you buy glow-in-the-dark condoms?” He could feel his own mouth twitch. No, he wouldn’t laugh about something so immature. He wouldn’t,

“So you can see how I’m wielding my lightsaber,” Kylo said matter-of-factly and moved his hips. The glowing dick bounced in the darkness and Hux lost it.

He burst out laughing. This was entirely inappropriate for the situation but he couldn’t stop. This was insane. Kylo was insane. _He_ was insane.

“This is ridiculous,” Hux wheezed. “How the fuck did you land in my bed? How on earth did I manage to text the wrong number only to get _this_...?” he was cut off by a new kiss and sighed into it. Kylo swallowed his laughter and Hux could feel him grin against his lips.

Kylo moved and after a soft sounding click the bedroom was cast in a warm light again.

“You’re beautiful when you laugh.”

That shut Hux up. Again, Kylo didn’t let him answer. He pressed between Hux’s legs wordlessly and Hux moaned when the head of Kylo’s cock stretched him already impossibly wide.

“I’ve got you,” Kylo assured him again and again, mumbling into Hux’s ear while he pushed into him slowly but steady until he bottomed out. 

By the time, Kylo was seated in him completely, Hux was panting and he could feel drops of sweat pooling at his temple, sliding down his face.

“Fuck,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Kylo, clawing into his shoulder blades. His legs fell open wider and he buried his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck.

This was too much, too good, every remaining thought of Hux zeroed in on their connection.

It felt impossible. Hux’s skin felt too tight; he wanted to crawl out of it.

Kylo’s dark hair tickled his cheek and Hux could feel his whole body trembling. It took every fibre of Kylo’s willpower to not just pound into Hux like a madman. Frankly, it was what Hux had expected. But Kylo was surprisingly considerate.

“Move,” Hux demanded after a while. The stillness was driving him mad. He needed to feel _more_. Kylo complied and Hux scratched eight angry red lines over his back when Kylo pulled out only to slide in again, smoothly. 

“Oh _god_ ”, Hux moaned, relishing the delicious friction. 

“I told you, ‘Kylo’ will do,” Kylo mumbled against his shoulder before biting into it softly.

Hux told him to shut the fuck up. 

Kylo just laughed, braced himself on his arms and started to build a steady rhythm.

And Hux was gone.

He was moaning himself hoarse and couldn’t believe that the best sex he’d ever had was with some giant idiot who sent dick pictures to strangers only to get off.

When Hux could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, he squeezed his hand between their bodies, gripping his cock and starting to stroke it, trying to match the rhythm with Kylo’s.

Kylo was moaning now too, since Hux was getting tighter and tighter while chasing his own orgasm.

Hux came fast and sudden, the force of his orgasm punching the breath out of his lungs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kylo stuttered above him, hips losing their steady rhythm. “Some day, I’m gonna come deep down in your ass and I’ll fill you right up and you’ll feel me trickle out of you and it’s gonna be the best fucking feeling for you.”

Hux shivered. Kylo’s words sounded filthy and promising and he whined when Kylo fucked him through the aftershocks.

“But today is not the day,” Kylo moaned, pulling out. Hux bit his lip at the feeling of sudden loss.

“Today I’m gonna come on your fucking pretty face and you’re gonna love it.”

Hux’s spent cock twitched pathetically and he watched Kylo snap off the condom. Kylo’s pupils were blown wide, his hair stood up in every direction. He looked gorgeous.

He kneeled over Hux, jerking off frantically and Hux closed his eyes when the come hit his nose, his cheek, a bit on his lips and his throat. He could feel Kylo’s guttural moan in his bones. His tongue darted out to lick the come from his lips and he sighed. Delicious, just like he had thought.

Kylo fell next to him on the bed gracelessly, long limbs looking to big for Hux’s bed.

Hux felt boneless, utterly sated and thoroughly debauched. 

His brain urged him to say something offhandedly, something flippant to regain some superiority. But then it shut up when Kylo opened his eyes again and smiled at Hux as if Hux hung his moon and stars.

Shit.

Hux cleared his throat reached to his bedside table to get a tissue. It was probably better if he got up and under the shower but he was pretty sure that his legs wouldn’t listen to him. Hux was certain that he couldn’t move them an inch, even if he wanted to. He wiped his face and stomach clean from his and Kylo’s come and offered Kylo a fresh tissue. Kylo just shook his head.

“You’re the filthy one, not me.”

Hux rolled his eyes at that and his gaze fell on the discarded condom lying on the edge of his bed.

“You better fucking pick that up,” he grumbled. Kylo grunted and kicked the condom off the bed with his foot. He then reached over to turn off the lights.

“Chill,” Kylo said, plucking the dirty tissue out of Hux’s grasp and tossing it off the bed, too. He then pulled Hux’s blankets over them and wrapping his huge body around Hux as if he were a monkey.

Maybe he was.

“I hate you,” Hux mumbled, eyes getting heavy with the warm body hugging him and Kylo placing soft kisses on his neck.

“Sleep,” he told Hux.

Hux bristled -- and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave the boys like that.... Chapter three will be the last one, though.
> 
> Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _this was supposed to be an one-shot_ , she screams into the void.
> 
> also, i am so overwhelmed by the kudos and comments! seriously, the comments. it's so much fun reading them and replying to you all! if i forgot to answer somebody i'm really sorry. i try to keep up with it but sometimes i just forget it .__. but be assured i read everything 
> 
>  
> 
> also [this is the reason ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIg8G6QO5Gg)why this isn't pure filth. i shouldn't listen to such songs while writing.

Hux woke up to a deep moan in his ear, big fingers between his asscheeks and the dreadful feeling that it was way too early for this.

“Oh my god, fuck off,” Hux mumbled when a slick finger pushed into his still loose hole, making him shudder. He squinted at his alarm clock which showed that it was shortly after four in the fucking morning. 

“No, I’m going to fuck _you_ ,” Kylo breathed into his ear, biting the soft spot right behind it and Hux’s next protest died in his throat when Kylo added a second finger, stretching him in a lazy and more than satisfactory fashion. “Did you honestly think that fucking you one time is enough for me? You played coy and hard to get for fucking weeks. I’m going to fuck you in every waking minute. Didn’t I _tell_ you that?”

“You’re completely mad,” Hux panted, making an embarrassing keening sound when Kylo’s fingers brushed his prostate and reminding Hux’s dick to wake up a bit early today. 

“Yeah,” Kylo mumbled. “Mad for you probably.” 

He wrapped one huge and slick hand around Hux’s waking erection and stroked it a few times. He then pulled back and rummaged in Hux’s drawer. Hux didn’t dare to look behind him; he just stared at the alarm clock stoically. He heard the telltale sound of foil being ripped and bit his lip to refrain from actual moaning. 

Kylo’s heavy hand was on his hip again and the other one was gripping his ass, spreading the cheeks and Hux closed his eyes when Kylo entered him again. The other man moaned into his ear and Hux couldn’t help but make a small sound, too. 

Apparently, this madness was continuing and he was being fucked by a 12-year-old who was trapped in the body of a giant again. 

“Fuck, fuck --” Hux moaned when the grip on his hip became bruising. Still lying on the side, he turned his head to bury his face in his own shoulder and to bite his arm so he wouldn’t start making these embarrassing noises again. 

Kylo was steadily fucking into him, after a while even grabbing Hux’s thigh and lifting it so he could get a better angle and Hux gasped, because Kylo was brushing his prostate with every thrust now and this was going to be over fast -- again.

Kylo panted into Hux’s sweat soaked hair that was curling at the nape of his neck.

“Don’t be so quiet, babe. I need to hear you. I know you want to. It’s four in the morning. I _need_ you to be loud. _Everyone_ has to hear you. They need to hear how I’m taking you apart. C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…”

He emphasized his words with some enthusiastic strokes on Hux’s erection and Hux pulled his mouth away from his bruised shoulder and moaned. He just couldn’t stop. There was a breathless chuckle behind him and Hux wanted to spit out a _Fucking asshole_ but instead he made a weird sound between a grunt and a groan and came in Kylo’s hand and his bed sheets. 

Kylo bit his neck; Hux could feel the vibrations of his throaty moan against his skin. The twitching of Kylo’s cock sent goosebumps over Hux’s body and he bit back a small whimpering sound when Kylo pulled out again. He could hear the snapping sound of a condom being pulled off.

“Don’t you dare --” Hux started but he could _hear_ it being tossed on the floor where it probably joined the used condom and tissues from a few hours before. 

“Did you want to say something?” Kylo grunted, wrapping his arms around Hux again and kissing his neck.

“You’re disgusting,” Hux huffed and rolled his eyes. Sleep threatened to overwhelm him again. 

“Hearing it out loud and not just reading it is so much sexier, pumpkin.” Kylo smeared the come on his hand over Hux’s chest, leaving his hand right over his heart. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Hux closed his eyes again.

“You shut up, I’m trying to sleep,” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s overheated skin and Hux was on the verge of being incensed because this asshole had the fucking gall --

A quiet snore against his neck drained the anger out of him. This guy behind him…. Hux didn’t know what to think of him, apart from that he had the most beautiful dick in the world and knew how to use it.

Hux gave a long suffering sigh to the quiet room, squinting down at the mess on his chest.

God damnit. He needed a shower. But two strong and heavy arms had him in a tight lock and he was too tired to fight his way out. Later. He would fight later. Yes. Good idea.

Hux’s eye drifted close again and he fell asleep to soft snoring sounds and hot breath that tickled his neck. It wasn’t that much of a bad feeling. It felt pretty good actually.

* * *

The next time that Hux woke up, he was alone in bed. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and he could see thick snowflakes swirling around. The space next to him in bed was empty. Hux strained his ears but he couldn’t hear anything. He looked around in his bedroom but there wasn’t a trace of Kylo Ren left. 

Hux’s legs moved on their own accord. He slipped out of the bed, wincing when slight pain shot through his body, manifesting between his legs. Big cock for sure. Hux straightened and peeked out of his bedroom. The hallway was empty and he could see his clothes lying on the floor. Only his. Hux trudged to his dirty clothes and searched for his phone in his pants. He found it with a dead battery. 

Sighing, he walked back to the bedroom and plugged it into the charger. It took way too long to start and Hux stared at the screen when it updated his latest notifications. 

He wasn’t disappointed when there was no message from Kylo Ren.

He was not.

“Ass,” Hux mumbled and looked at the unmade bed. The sheets and blankets were rumpled and dirty. Fuck, was that come on his old patchwork quilt, too? He really had lost it yesterday night. Hux scrunched up his nose in distaste and turned away from the bed to stalk into the bathroom. A nice hot shower would be for the best now. Hux could wash away the filth from last night’s activities. 

The shower was scalding hot and Hux hissed when the water put too much pressure on the tender bruises that littered his neck, his shoulders and the soft skin between his thighs. Skipping the body scrub because of the tender state of his skin, he poured his mint and citrus-scented shampoo into his hand and massaged it into his hair with more force than necessary. He felt a tad frustrated and couldn’t pinpoint exactly _why_. 

It wasn’t bad to wake up alone, no. Hux even preferred it when his one-night stands were gone before he woke up, he even encouraged it with feigning sleep when he realized that they were waking up. Or he would just go to work early without leaving a note or his number. That usually did the job. 

But this morning felt … weird.

Hux heaved another long suffering sigh and put his head under the hot water. Here, under the hot water and with nothing around him than the loud drumming sound against his ears -- here he could relax. He stayed like that even after all the shampoo washed out and tried not to think about the night before or how he would strip his empty bed from the dirty sheets afterwards, destroying every last evidence that this had happened --

An icecold body pressed against Hux’s back and Hux gasped at the sudden impact of _cold_ against his skin. Huge arms hugged him from behind and a cold nose nuzzled his throat. Hux gasped and his head was pushed out of the hot water when _Kylo_ leaned in, supporting all his weight on Hux, fucking _stealing_ the warmth. 

Shivering, Hux was pressed against the cold tiles.

“What the _fuck_? I thought you were gone,” he hissed, trying to push back and getting under the shower spray again. But Kylo wouldn’t budge. Hux managed to turn around, his back now pressed against the cold, his chest flush against Kylo’s. He blinked up into Kylo’s face. Kylo had his eyes closed, the dark hair was plastered at his head, big ears poking out.

His lips were shivering and _blue_.

“I was,” Kylo said, not opening his eyes. “Fucking cold.”

“What, big bad Californian Kylo can’t take a bit of snow? Did the snow blew you back at my door?” Hux sneered, trying to ignore the violent beating of his chest. Kylo’s sudden reappearance startled him more than he’d like to admit. 

“Is my dick still big?” 

Hux didn’t know what that question had to do with anything but his eyes darted downwards anyways.

Still there.

Still big.

“Yes?” he said, trying to not let it sound like a question but failing. 

“Good, I’ve warmed up then. I swear, it shrinked down to the size of a normal one, I was horrified. Fucking cold.”

Hux couldn’t tell if Kylo was joking or if he was serious. Kylo’s face hadn’t changed during talking and his lips slowly turned to a normal color again. Hux still had to wrap his head around the fact that Kylo was here again -- and shamelessly stealing his hot water. 

“What are you _doing_ here?” Hux tried again and the arms that were still around him moved, hands were cupping his bare ass, squeezing. 

“Showering. Getting warm. Trying to get you in the mood. You decide,” Kylo replied and Hux rolled his eyes. 

“But you were out. Why did you come back?” Hux needed to know.

Now it was Kylo’s turn to sigh and he finally opened his eyes. Hux saw the golden flecks in them and couldn’t help but feel warm all over. It was just… the eyes were so _warm_. 

“Why are you so tense? I was just getting breakfast. Your fridge is awfully empty. Well, there’s an unhealthy amount of wine and probably weeks old Thai but --

“Wait, you went out to get breakfast? Why didn’t you go home? How did you come back in anyway?”

“I took your key,” Kylo said, talking over Hux who started to complain about how rude it was to take other’s keys. “And my _home_ is thousands of miles away. My parent’s apartment is not my home. Never was. Not even when I lived there.”

“Ah,” Hux said, wondering how it had been to grow up in a household with the youngest Senator ever as a mother. 

“Yeah, ‘ah’. Stop being so tense, pumpkin.” The hands that were kneading his buttocks, just groped with more pressure and Hux bit his lips when Kylo spread them apart.

“Don’t call me that. If you’re making fun of my hair color, you can fuck off.”

“I’d rather fuck you, babe.” 

“That name is even worse.”

“What should I call you then? Weasley?” 

Hux shuddered when Kylo’s finger brushed his sore hole and he hoped that Kylo didn’t want to fuck again. As nice as it was. He needed a fucking break. 

As if Kylo had read his mind, he let go off Hux’s ass and put his hands on Hux’s hips instead, squeezing. Hux shivered again. What was wrong with him and his reactions to Kylo and his touch?

“How about Hux? That’s my name, you dimwit.”

“Right. You told me that this is actually your name. Who wants to be called by their last name anyway? Hux. _Hux_.” 

Hux had no idea how these three letters could sound so _filthy_. 

“Hux fucks.”

Hux groaned. “No.”

“Hux sucks?”

“You’d like that.”

“Oh very much so. Here I’ll even clean my dick for you and everything.” 

Kylo reached out to get Hux’s body wash. He poured way too much into his large hands and started to soap his already half-hard dick..

“My, my. You’re already aroused just because you’re thinking about me sucking you off? What makes you think I’m going to do that? Your cock is so large, it’ll barely fit into my mouth,” Hux said dryly, eyes glued to Kylo’s large and soapy hands and their movements. 

“Babe, I’ve been thinking about your mouth since you’ve told me that I have a nice dick and that you intend to keep the pictures,” Kylo moaned, his hand getting faster. 

“You didn’t even know what I looked like,” Hux pointed out and slowly went down on his knees. He had wanted to have that dick in his mouth forever now. Probably since he’d first laid eyes on it. 

“I knew you’d be the fucking hottest person on this fucking planet. Now go to work,” Kylo said and let go of his dick to leave more room for Hux. Hux raised an eyebrow at him, now being dwarfed by Kylo from his kneeling position. It felt good sitting here and seeing the thick thighs tremble a bit as soon as Hux put his hands on them. 

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Hux said, tracing a few beauty marks on Kylo’s right thigh and scratching three angry red lines in the skin of the left one. Kylo looked like he had a smart remark on the tip of his tongue, so Hux cut him off with his own. 

He licked over the tip, tasting the first drop of precome. Salty with a hint of soap. Hux pulled back and waited a few seconds, letting the water run down Kylo’s erection and free it from the body wash. Kylo made an impatient noise in his throat and buried his hands in Hux’s wet hair, pushing him forward. Hux scoffed but took the hint regardless, kissing the tip before wrapping his lips around it. 

It didn’t take long until his lips were stretched wide and Kylo was moaning rather loudly. Hux knew that the sound of the shower wouldn’t swallow all of the noises and he also knew that Miss Kanata’s bathroom was next to his. He let go of the twitching cock and glared up. 

“Keep yourself in check. I don’t need my neighbor to know what’s going on.”

Bad enough that she always looked at him like she knew _everything_. Including his unhealthy addiction to big dick. Hux always tried to be discreet but that old woman…

“Oh excuse me,” Kylo said in a sarcastic tone. “Sorry that I want to fucking let myself go because my fucking wet dream comes true.” 

“I thought your wet dream was to fuck me senseless and I quote you here ‘pull that stick out of my ass’.”

“Aww, baby. You memorized my texts? I knew you’d like me.” Kylo looked so fucking self-satisfied at that -- Hux wanted to punch him in the dick. 

“Do you want that blowjob or not?” he asked, leaning back from Kylo, but he didn’t come far because the hands in his hair just strengthened their hold. 

“More than anything,” Kylo said and he looked so stupidly earnest that Hux had to avert his eyes. Useless child. How could Kylo Ren win in life when he looked like that and let every emotion show in his stupid eyes? 

“Well, good then,” was all Hux could say to that and he wrapped his hands around the base of Kylo’s cock, stroking up and down and smirking when Kylo sighed. Kylo was literally wax in Hux’s hands. “You look like you’ll explode if I don’t continue. You want it so bad, don’t you?” he asked and Kylo moaned and then whined again as an answer. Good enough for Hux.

He licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, opening his mouth for Kylo agan who accepted the invitation and moved his hips, sliding right in until he hit the back of Hux’s throat. Hux wasn’t a lunatic so he didn’t try to take Kylo as a whole but judging by the loud noises Kylo was making, Hux had enough in his throat. 

It was a bit awkward, because Hux’s own tongue was more or less in the way. Hux wanted to take more of him, but he just _couldn’t_. But Kylo didn’t seem to mind. He was tugging at Hux’s hair, looking down at Hux’s obscenely stretched mouth, watching his own cock disappear. 

“Your mouth is so fucking good, babe,” Kylo breathed out harshly, his voice rough. “I knew you’d have a smart mouth. Your fucking texts. You fucking arrogant ass. And yet you’re nothing more than a little, ginger cockslut who likes to suck dick. _My_ dick. Is it good for you? Are you getting off on this? You are, aren’t you? Fuck, you’re hard. Look at you. C’mon, touch yourself. I want you to come when I come down your throat.”

Hux moaned around the cock and he could feel saliva pooling in the corners of his mouth, dribbling out and down his chin. He _was_ getting off. He wasn’t really in a position to deny it and because his knees were beginning to protest, he followed Kylo’s instructions and took his aching dick in his hand. He moaned at the contact and Kylo’s hips jerked. Hux breathed harshly through his nose when he started to gag and blinked a tear away. He glared upwards again but Kylo wasn’t even looking him into the eyes. He was still watching his cock fucking Hux’s mouth and one big hand lost the grip on Hux’s hair and reached down. 

Kylo closed his hand around Hux’s throat very lightly. He was just feeling his dick from the outside. The touch was soft and yet enough to have Hux moan again and come into his own hand and the floor tiles of the shower. Kylo grinned down at the mess that was being washed away by the water and then stared into Hux’s eyes again.

“Oh yeah, pumpkin. I know _exactly_ what you like. All your texts weren’t so subtle at all. You’re just as filthy as … me,” he moaned out the last word, emphasizing it with a sharp thrust that made Hux gag violently. Kylo’s sticky come filled his mouth and his throat and Hux pulled away, coughing. He tried to swallow down most of it out of reflex and spat the rest out, in front of Kylo’s feet. 

Kylo gave a shaky exhale, pressed Hux’s cheek against his softening dick, rubbing Hux’s face over it.

“Yeah,” he purred. “That was nice. Thank you.” 

He let Hux go and held out his hand to help Hux up. Hux took the hand and winced when his knees creaked in the middle of the movement. Kylo ran a hand through Hux’s hair, smoothing down the strands of red hair that he had messed up. 

“You give incredible head,” Kylo murmured, leaning forward and kissing Hux on the tip of his nose. It was a soft kiss, entirely inappropriate -- at least in Hux’s opinion. 

“Don’t I fucking know it,” he replied and and rinsed his mouth with another handful of water.

Kylo looked like he wasn’t finished with his shower and since his massive body was stealing all of the hot water anyway, Hux turned away to step out of the shower. He shivered when cold air hit his wet and overheated body and tried to get dry as soon as possible, rubbing the fluffy towel over his body. 

Wiping over the steamy mirror with his hand, he bit his lip when he could see that his face was still red and his eyes were kind of glassy. He looked fucking stoned. His eyes flicked away to the reflection of Kylo under the shower. He followed the large hand’s movements in silky, dark hair and then watched the drops of water running down Kylo’s face, accentuating the ~~lovely~~ odd features. 

Kylo’s eyes snapped open suddenly and he smirked at Hux, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Hux huffed and averted his eyes, grabbing his toothbrush. His toothbrush that looked like it went through oral hygiene hell and back. What on earth…? Hux would rather die than having a toothbrush that looks so bitten and _used_.

“Oh, I used your toothbrush earlier,” Kylo helpfully said and then choked because he spoke without getting his head out of the water. Idiot. 

Hux had no idea if he should be angry about the fact that someone else had used his toothbrush or astonished about the fact that the toothbrush looked like _that_ after Kylo had used it one time. 

“You’ve got a lot of repressed anger,” Hux finally said and put the toothbrush away. He opened the bathroom cabinet and took a fresh one out of its packaging. 

Brushing his teeth, he didn’t look into the mirror again and when he was rinsing out his mouth and filled the little cup for the mouthwash, the shower was being turned off and Kylo stepped out of it, taking too much space in the small bathroom. Hux could feel Kylo’s thigh brushing his back and rolled his eyes when the other man leaned over him to reach the top of the cabinet where the towels were stacked in a neat pile. 

“You’re a fucking giant.”

Kylo laughed and placed a kiss on Hux’s hair. 

“You give the best compliments, pumpkin,” he told Hux and stole Hux’s comb to tame his ridiculous hair. Hux just shrugged and used his mouthwash longer than instructed -- he did have a dick in his mouth a few minutes ago.

Kylo took awfully long with his hair, he even complained that Hux only had pomade and no other hair products. And he did prevent Hux from working said pomade through his own hair by getting a hold of his wrists.

“No, don’t do that,” he said. “It looks better without anything in.”

“How can you even know that?” Hux asked, trying to pull his wrists free but Kylo wouldn’t budge. 

“I fucked the product out of you during the night. I like it.”

Hux did not blush.

He never did.

“You’re weird,” he said quietly to Kylo, and let the little tin of pomade fall into the sink. Kylo let go of his hands and Hux placed it back into the bathroom cabinet.

“You’re weirder,” Kylo said confidently. “You’re the one who sends random numbers asks for dick pics and then keeps them to get off.” He tossed his damp towel into a corner of Hux’s bathroom, right next to the toilet and strode out of the room, naked.

Hux gaped after him and followed immediately. Kylo was stepping into his pants without putting on underwear and sniffed at his shirt, completely ignoring Hux’s furious expression.

“ _You’re_ the one who _sent_ a picture of his dick to a _stranger_. How is that not weirder than my request?” Hux demanded to know. Kylo shrugged and threw his _Keep Calm_ shirt on the floor, reaching for yesterday’s dress shirt to sniff at it. Apparently satisfied that it didn’t smell high to heaven, he donned it and turned to Hux while buttoning up.

“You sounded very demanding. And I never miss the opportunity to present my dick. It’s the best feature I have.”

Hux had the laughable urge to object. And he didn’t even know why. 

“Do you have a working coffee machine?” Kylo asked, looking up, fully dressed, damp hair curling around his ears. When Hux nodded, Kylo smiled and left the bedroom. Hux sighed when he could hear the puttering around in the kitchen and looked at Kylo’s discarded shirt lying on the floor. He picked it up and folded it, placing it on his dresser. He then walked over to his closet to get fresh clothes for himself, all the time definitely not thinking about Kylo Ren being in his apartment after a tremendous night of very fulfilling sex.

When he joined Kylo in the kitchen a few minutes later, Kylo was leaning against the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in both hands and staring into nothing, looking like he was thinking about something very hard. He was blowing the coffee’s surface softly and only looked up when Hux stepped next to him to reach up into the kitchen cupboards to get his Earl Grey. 

“Don’t you have a table?” Kylo asked Hux, watching Hux fill the kettle with water and turning it on. Hux spooned the right amount of tea into his large mug (his favorite with _I’m silently correcting your grammar_ written on it) and then looked at Kylo’s face. Bad idea. Kylo’s eyes were warm and his lips were stretched to a small smile.

“Of course I have a table. There’s a perfectly fine table in the living room. Do you think I eat at the kitchen counter like a barbarian?” He asked, filling the mug with hot water.

Kylo craned his neck to look into the small living area. 

“I don’t see a table.”

Hux raised his eyebrows and then took two plates out of the cabinet and walked the few steps into the living room, placing them on top of the Kotatsu. 

“Oh,” Kylo said. “That’s a table? I thought it was a weird footstool or something.” The toaster next to him came to life -- Hux hadn’t realized it had been turned on -- and Kylo took out two Pop-Tarts. Hastily walking over to Hux and putting them on one of the plates, Kylo sat down and shook his hands, mumbling ‘fucking hot’. He was sitting cross-legged and looked hilariously awkward and out of place. It looked like he didn’t even fit at one side of the low table. 

Hux smirked and pulled the teabag out of his mug, throwing it into the trash. He added a dash of milk and noted that he had to buy a new carton. With his steaming mug he sat down across from Kylo. He pulled the blanket out from under the table and reached for the power button. The electric heater under the table top whirred to life and Hux stretched his legs under the blanket, sighing when the heat met his cold feet under the table.

Kylo looked at him strangely, then at the table, and slowly uncrossed his long legs to push them under the blanket too. Since Hux’s legs were already using the space right in front of him, Kylo opened his legs a bit and settled them left and right of Hux’s legs. His legs were so long that Hux could feel Kylo’s feet at his hips. 

“Nice,” Kylo commented. “That is fucking nice. I was wondering why it’s so cold in your apartment. Are you sitting here the whole time when you’re not at work?”

“Most of the time, yes,” Hux told him, trying not to freak out at how this was the first time in year that he had breakfast with someone. Well, not really a breakfast. He wasn’t hungry and the disgusting stuff Kylo was eating couldn’t count as breakfast.

“You went out in the cold, only to buy _that_?” Hux asked, eying the Pop-Tarts with disdain.

“Yep,” Kylo said, shoving half of a Pop-Tart into his big mouth and smiling at Hux obnoxiously. 

“You’re disgusting,” Hux huffed and took a sip of his tea.

“So you’ve said,” Kylo replied and the first Pop-Tart was gone. “Don’t worry. I also bought cereal and milk. You were running out of milk.”

Hux didn’t know what to make of Kylo inspecting his fridge and realizing that Hux needed milk. 

“And with cereal you mean…?”

“Fruit Loops of course.”

“Of course.”

When Kylo was finished with his Pop-Tarts, he unfolded his massive body from under the Kotatsu and stood up again, going to the kitchen and filling a bowl with _Fruit Loops_ and milk. A small drop of milk spilled over the edge of the bowl when Kylo put it down on the table again and Hux rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers when Kylo just wiped it away with his index finger and sucked it off. There was still a smudge left on the shiny surface but was ignored by Kylo.

“Hey, can I turn on the TV?” Kylo asked, crunching the cereal too loudly and making the occasional slurping noise.

“Knock yourself out,” Hux said, draining his mug and wondering if Kylo would stop at the morning cartoons. To his surprise, Kylo stopped at a documentary about Mozart’s rivalry with Salieri. 

Clearly, Hux had difficulties to figure Kylo out.

This man was a walking paradox. 

In the end, Kylo ate another two Pop-Tarts and a second bowl of Fruit Loops. And the whole time he’d been ignoring Hux, mesmerized by the documentary. Hux used the time to study Kylo’s profile and trying to make sense out of the man. His brain had still difficulties to understand that this was _SithL0rdV4der_ in the flesh. Hux had gone home with him and this perverted man-child had given him the most satisfying orgasms he’d ever had. Hux could feel his dick stir only with the memory being fucked by Kylo and quickly tried to think of something else. He couldn’t jump Kylo Ren. That would be pathetic. But he probably would be gone after breakfast. So maybe Hux should make the best of it and --

“Ah shit, I gotta go,” Kylo suddenly said, having looked at his watch and noticed the time. 

Hux felt strangely resigned all of the sudden.

“Oh,” he said, standing up too and collecting Kylo’s dirty dishes while Kylo slipped into his shoes and put on his coat. “Are you going back home?” To Leia Organa. Hux’s fucking _boss_.

“Nah, I have a lunch date with someone of an art gallery here,” Kylo told him, wrapping his overly long scarf around his pale neck. “She wants to buy some pieces. Making business is the only reason I’m here, to be honest. I don’t need to be around my parents that long.”

“Oh,” Hux said again, feeling stupid when he realized that his usual eloquence was somewhat lacking. “Do I know the gallery?”

Kylo looked shy all of the sudden and buried half of his face in his scarf.

“Uh, probably. It’s the New Museum of Contemporary Art.”

“What.” Wouldn’t that mean that Kylo was kind of a big name? You just didn’t get invited by such Museums like that. Huh. Come to think of it, Organa never said that Kylo was a starving artist. Hux had just assumed it, because well… _artists_.

“Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go,” Kylo said in a rushed tone and leaned forward to plant a long, but chaste kiss on Hux’s lips. Hux’s eyes closed automatically and he only opened them again when Kylo pulled back. Hux followed him with his mouth and Kylo smiled. 

“I’ll see you around, pumpkin,” he said to Hux and then he was _gone_.

Hux stared at the closed door longer than he wanted to admit.

* * *

**[3:12]** SithL0rdV4der: _r u thinking of me cuz i am_

**[3:13]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _You’re thinking of you all the time? That’s awfully egoistical._

**[3:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _u kno what i mean i cant stop thinking bout ur sweet ass n how it felt round my dick_

**[3:15]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Why are you even writing to me. You had your fun._

**[3:16]** SithL0rdV4der: _ur kidding rite_

**[3:22]** SithL0rdV4der: _i can c u read the message_

**[3:35]** SithL0rdV4der: _r u playin shy now_

**[5:14]** SithL0rdV4der: _u kno i can c u fucking read evry message wtf is wrong w/ u_

**[7:56]** SithL0rdV4der: _ur a fucking coward thats what u r_

Hux stared at the latest message and bit his lip. Now Kylo Ren was angry. Judging by the text, very much so. 

In Hux’s defence, he really had been busy today. He’d cleaned every inch of his apartment and had washed his bed sheets three times, just to be sure to destroy every trace of Kylo Ren. Hux didn’t want to dwell on the previous night and this morning. Kylo Ren had been a one-night stand like everyone else. Hux didn’t have the time for something _more_ and why would he want something more anyway. Not only did he bang his boss’s son, no, said son was also _not_ living in New York City --

In his rage, Hux also washed all of his clothes and had realized too late that none of his shirts were dry at the very moment. And since he’d spilled red wine on his current shirt rather spectacularly (red wine, that had been his lunch), there only had been one solution.

So that’ why Hux was now sitting on his knees in Kylo fucking Ren’s shirt under his cardigan and was staring at the messages. There was a sad excuse of dinner in front of him and another large glass of wine. His paperwork for Organa’s latest stuff was spread out in front of him but he couldn’t concentrate. He preferred to ponder if he should finally answer that clingy child named Kylo Ren or if he should block his number for good now. 

**[7:59]** SithL0rdV4der: _ur not getting rid of me that easy u kno. u think i can go back 2 normal now that i had u and fucking kno u 4 real….ur fuckin mistaken_

Okay, this sounded angry and horny. Hux was just about to reply when his doorbell rang. He looked up. Who the fuck would visit him on a Sunday evening. Hux was tempted to ignore it, but then there was a rather insistent knocking. And his phone went off between the knocks.

**[8:00]** SithL0rdV4der: _open_

**[8:00[** SithL0rdV4der: _the_

**[8:00]** SithL0rdV4der: _fukken_

**[8:01]** SithL0rdV4der: _door_

Hux was up and at the door so fast that he felt a bit dizzy. He opened the door and there he was. He looked the same as he did in the morning. Only that there was an angry furrow between his eyebrows. Hux wanted to kiss it away.

Kylo greeted him with a nice,

“You think you can toss me away like that, you asshole? Did you forget that I know where you live now?” 

His voice had barely restrained anger and he raised his arm. For a moment Hux thought that the other man was going to deck him, but instead he noticed the large take-away bag dangling from Kylo’s hand. 

“I traveled 3,000 miles to give you my seed….and food.”

Hux did not laugh. He definitely didn’t. Because how dare Kylo to make such a bad joke when the situation was quite serious.

But was it?

The corners of Hux’s mouth lifted on their own and as soon as Kylo saw him crack a grin at his joke, the tension seemed to leave his massive body. 

“So you can still show emotions. Good to know, you pretentious asshole,” Kylo said and stepped over the threshold. He closed the door, let the food bag fall on the floor and crowded Hux against the next wall, kissing him deep and hard. He carded one gloved hand through Hux’s (still pomade-free) hair.

Hux sighed into the kiss and clenched his fingers in the cold and slightly damp coat. 

When they broke the kiss, Hux felt even dizzier and he hissed when the hand in his hair, tugged harshly at a few strands. Hux had to follow the hand with his head, craning his neck, so the pain would stay tolerable. Kylo used the movement to lick over his exposed throat before biting Hux’s weak spot right above the collarbone.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he hissed in Hux’s ear, his other hand settling on Hux’s hip in a bruising grip. “I came out to have a good time and feel so attacked right now. Was the night not satisfactory enough for you? Did you want to toss me away like all the losers before me? What is it what you want? _Tell me_.”

The large palm on his hips wandered down, between Hux’s legs and cupped the already visible bulge there. Hux was so fucking weak it wasn’t even funny.

“How often did you think about the night, hm? How can you just fucking ignore it? _What do you want?_ Do you want to fuck _me?_ Is this is? You prefer to play a bit of General and let everyone dance to your tune? I can do that. I can fucking ride you into oblivion and you would be none the wiser. You want that?” Kylo growled all of this in the hollow of Hux’s throat and Hux was sure that he had ripped out a few strands of hair by now.

Hux moaned.

“No, I mean…. _yes_... I mean...no...fuck….that’s not the fucking point,” he breathed out and Kylo let go of him completely, staring him down.

“Then what the _fuck_ is your problem that you say fucking no to the prospect of two weeks of insane sex, you dense fucker?” Kylo snarled and Hux wanted to slap him because made it sound so simple. And it wasn’t that simple.

Or was it?

“You’re _Ben_ ,” Hux said, trying to regain his dignity by willing his erection away. A fruitless attempt, really. “You’re my boss’s son. I shouldn’t have let your dick anywhere near me. You think I’m going to continue fucking you? I like my job, thank you very much.”

Kylo raised his arm and groaned in frustration.

“She _wanted_ us to meet. I don’t know what’s going on in her head most of the fucking time, because I talk to her like three times a year, but why would that be a problem? She’ll probably fucking shower you in condoms and a pay raise tomorrow because you fucking managed to catch my eye and now she doesn’t have to be all over my ass for being _undateable_ and _anti-social._.”

“You’re fucking ridiculous. Do you even listen to yourself? That doesn’t make any fucking sense,” Hux said, frowning.

“Nothing in the Organa Solo family does, trust me.”

“You’re a fucking psychopath.”

“Takes one to know one. Are we done here now? I’d like to eat now. You fucking ruined my Sunday by not answering my texts, at least let me eat in peace.” Kylo glared at Hux as if Hux was the root of all evil.

“ _You_ fucking came here,” Hux pointed out and Kylo shrugged.

“You were ignoring my texts,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he bent down to get the food bag and smirked at Hux. “Nice shirt, by the way. I knew you’d miss me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later, babe. Definitely later.”

* * *

“She hates that you know.”

“Who hates what?” Hux asked, pink text marker between his lips, Organa’s latest speech spread out before him and typing away on on his laptop.

“My mother. Highlighting her mistakes. And you even use _different_ colors. You must be good in your job or she would long have fired you.”

“ _What?_ ” The text marker fell from Hux’s lips and he gawked at Kylo who was lying half under the Kotatsu -- naked. They didn’t even make it to Hux’s bedroom after dinner, Kylo had fucked Hux right then and there, over Hux’s paperwork that was now wrinkled, a bit damp and reeking of Hux’s shame. 

(Hux had scoffed when he had discovered lube and a new pack of condoms in the bag with the food. Kylo had just shrugged and had told him, “Just wait and see.”)

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been going over her speeches for years now! She never said anything about the markers.”

“I bet she has a dart board with your face. Just for this occasion. So she doesn’t take it out on you,” Kylo yawned and huddled deeper under the thick blanket of the table, blinking up at Hux with sleepy eyes. 

~~He looked adorable~~.

“You’re such a man-child. Your mother is a professional politician and she would tell me right away if there’s something wrong,” Hux said and taking the marker into his hand again. 

“Or she’s just scared that you’ll run off to Snoke and make him president if she criticizes you too much.” 

That made Hux look at the naked fool again and he had to admit that he was impressed.

“You did your homework, huh?” he asked Kylo, putting the marker away again and closing his laptop. He was tired anyway. Being around Kylo Ren was exhausting.

“I did,” Kylo confirmed. “And I’m astonished that you’re not working for Snoke. Didn’t he try to steal you away by now?”

“Oh, he did. And he’d pay me more than your mother,” Hux grinned and Kylo chuckled.

“So why not Snoke?”

“He’ll never be president. He’s too old and too fucking creepy. I’m convinced that he’s got some shady business going on and I don’t want to get dragged down by it. I have a glorious career before me you know,” Hux sneered.

“Oh, I’m sure. Now come here,” Kylo lifted the blanket and patted next to him. Hux -- only in his boxer briefs and Kylo’s shirt (a new one _Keep Calm and Hakuna Matata_ ) -- raised his eyebrows.

“There’s a perfectly good bed in my bedroom you know,” he said.

“Yeah, but to get there, I’d have to get up and _walk_. So that’s not happening.”

Hux gave a long suffering sigh, but crawled to Kylo’s side of the table nonetheless. He squeezed himself next to the other man, placing his head on Kylo’s chest and Kylo wrapped his arms and the blanket around them. Their legs were comfortably warm right beneath the heater. 

Hux felt relaxed.

And tired.

So tired.

Kylo’s hand found Hux’s hair again and he was slowly massaging his scalp. Hux went boneless and closed his eyes. They both were slowly drifting to sleep, Hux’s gurgling fridge the only thing that was disturbing the easy silence.

“....how was your lunch meeting by the way?” Hux asked after a while, seconds away from sleep.

The hand in his hair stopped and Hux could practically feel Kylo’s breath stutter under his ear.

“Just fine. They want to buy four pieces,” Kylo said, sounding rather hesitant.

Hux smiled into Kylo’s chest sleepily. 

“That’s good. Nice. I’m glad.”

And he fell asleep, feeling pleasantly warm and safe.

* * *

**[7:49]** SithL0rdV4der: _fuckin hell i wake up and ur not here anymore do u get up so early every time i pity u this is the worst but i knew my mother is a slave driver_

**[10:16]** SithL0rdV4der: _fell asleep again ur fucking japan table is a miracle_

**[10:53]** SithL0rdV4der: _how the fuck do u even live i wanna cry cuz u have no food_

**[11:05]** SithL0rdV4der: _im goin 2 the store again do u need sth can u even lift more than 1 shpping bag w/ ur tiny arms_

**[11:33]** SithL0rdV4der: _there was lube on sale i bought 3 bottles. u think we can empty them before im gone again_

**[11:34]** SithL0rdV4der: _now im sad cuz i have 2 leave u again r u sure u dont wanna work for californian senator tarkin or sth_

**[11:44]** SithL0rdV4der: _i jut realized u havent read the txts yet lol ur actually working so cute i bought a chicken gonna make chicken soup and then im gonna jerk off to the memory of ur ass around my dick. m gonna fuck u so nicely when u come back. u kno what how about u give me an early xmas present n i can fuck u bare_

**[12:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _help some wrinky old woman kidnapped me. she looks like she knos everything im scared she bullied me into her home. shes currently in the kitchen for food talks nonstop bout u, says shes glad u finally found some1. talk bout stalking neighbors_

**[12:39]** SithL0rdV4der: _nvrmnd beef stew was amazing imma stay here cuz shes got food._

**[12:55]** SithL0rdV4der: _omg mz kanata gave me self distilled booze wtf callz it takadona rum. its fuckin good_

Hux had scrolled through the messages with slight feeling of horror and was imagining a drunken Kylo Ren on Miss Kanata’s sofa and telling her about the filthy things he’d done with Hux. Oh god. He could never look his neighbor in the eyes again. 

**[12:59]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Get the fuck out of there now. What the fuck is wrong with you. Who knows what’s in that Schnaps._

**[12:59]** SithL0rdV4der: _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

Hux groaned and tossed the phone back into bag again, biting into his deli sandwich. Kylo fucking Ren would be the reason for his first grey hairs. Chewing angrily, Hux stared at the computer screen and tried to concentrate on work again. 

Organa was out of the office today -- thank fuck -- but she had left him an unbelievable amount of work and Hux wondered if she was punishing him because her son was preferring to lurk at Hux’s apartment and not spend time with her.

He never should have gotten involved with Organa’s son.

But Hux’s brain capacity was always so _low_ when he was around Kylo. It wasn’t funny. Never was. Hux promised himself that he would kick Kylo Ren out as soon as he was home again.

Enough of this nonsense.

(He didn’t have the heart to do exactly that a few hours later. Kylo had greeted him with a blowjob, the best chicken soup in the world and pink strawberry ice cream for dessert.)

(Fuck.)

* * *

“So you usually take your lunch breaks around half past twelve, right?”

The sound of skin slapping against skin and Hux moaned. Out of frustration mostly.

“You’re fucking ballsdeep, Kylo. What kind of question is that? Am I boring you?” He snarled and crossed his feet behind Kylo’s to push him deeper. Both of them moaned and Kylo licked over Hux’s eyelashes.

“What’s _wrong_ with you?” Hux asked breathlessly and then lost the ability to speak for five thrusts of Kylo’s hips. Because _right there, yeah_.

He made a frustrated sound when Kylo slowed down again. He’d been so close. So fucking close. 

“So are you free tomorrow during your lunch break?” Kylo asked in a casual tone like he wasn’t fucking Hux’s soul out of this body at the very moment.

“Of course I’m fucking free. That’s why it’s called a _break_.”

“You’re an impatient little one, aren’t you?” Kylo asked and _slipped out_.

“I will fucking bite your dick off --” Hux started to say, but Kylo just grunted, slapped Hux’s ass (he liked doing that) and turned him around, forcing Hux on his knees.

He slid right back again, punching the air out of Hux’s lungs with the move, and kissed Hux between the shoulder blades. 

“It’s a date then,” he said, voice muffled against Hux’s sweat stained skin. 

Hux just huffed, because he was too busy chasing his orgasm since Kylo was hammering against his prostate now.

This idiot really knew how to work with his impressive dick.

Kylo had been at his apartment every evening for four days now. Hux had no idea what the other man did during the day, because all he got from him were dirty texts or links to impossible sex positions. But he had to be out of Hux’s tiny home space, because he always wore something different. 

And he always, always waited _in_ Hux’s apartment. Hux wondered if Miss Kanata gave him Hux’s spare key. 

“C’mon, babe,” Kylo interrupted his thoughts by biting his neck and wrapping a huge hand around Hux’s leaking dick. “How about you come for me now like the good and pretty boy you are.”

Hux cursed --

And came.

“So...do we have a date?” Kylo asked a few minutes later after he wiped Hux down with a hot and wet cloth. 

“Fuck off,” Hux mumbled sleepily and lifted Kylo’s heavy arm so he could sneak his body there, right at Kylo’s side. Kylo took the hint and waited until Hux was comfortable. Only when Hux made an affirmative sound, he put his arm back and pressed Hux more against his side.

“Good night, pumpkin. Good talk.”

“....and that’s why I think, we _could_ get some of Snoke’s voter on our side by admitting to --” Hux trailed off; a thing that never happened when he held a presentation in front of Organa and the whole staff. But seeing Kylo Ren through the glass walls of the central meeting room was somewhat irritating. What was he doing here?

Five hours ago, he had been fucking Hux against his bedroom door. It had been a revelation, feeling Kylo’s strength like this and Hux had almost taken the day off, because he had wanted _more_. But not even a great fuck like Kylo Ren could bring Hux’s work life out of order.

Kylo was grinning at him, his coat open because the heating in the office was turned on to maximum. Hux could spy another one of these ridiculous shirts ( _Keep calm and eat Bacon_ ). That was when he realized that everyone else in the room was turning in the direction of Kylo, too. 

Hux was mortified when he saw that Kylo was holding a piece of paper against the walls.

_Did you forget our date? xo_

Hux could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and his boss made a sound that sounded awfully like covering a laugh with a cough. She hadn’t asked Hux about the fact that her son spent his nights presumably at Hux’s, but the small smirks she shot him every now and then were awful enough.

“Ben,” she said now. “Come on in, Brennan was just finishing his presentation.”

Kylo nodded and stepped into the small meeting room. He grinned at Hux and sat down, right next to his mother -- directly in front of Hux. He looked ridiculous and entirely too big for the chair. He just sat there, his legs folded awkwardly. Hux wanted to laugh. And to cry.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Organa said to Kylo now, patting his knee. “I postponed all of our lunch breaks. If I had only known that --”

“All right,” Hux interrupted her loudly. “I’d like to finish that now. Yes. Where was I..?” Hux frowned down at his tablet and was hyper aware of Kylo sitting there. He chided himself to get a fucking grip and continued his presentation, resolutely not looking at Kylo. 

When it was finally over, there weren’t any questions. (The usual with Hux’s presentations. He liked to be prepared and clear, so no questions would rise.)

Before he could even talk to Organa about the presentation and if she would approve of his ideas, Kylo was in front of him, waiting rather impatiently for Hux to shut down his tablet. 

“Where are you two lovebirds going?” Hux’s boss asked and Hux wanted to die.

“Mom, you’re embarrassing him.”

“Yes, I know. It’s funny to see Mr. Hux so flustered. Makes you more human, my dear,” she smiled at Hux and Hux still wanted to die. 

“I’ll go and get my coat and you….just wait at the elevators,” he snapped at him, angry that he was humiliating him in front of his boss. He left the two of them to their own devices and heard her ask him if he had met with the MoMa people already before the door closed. 

In his office, Hux tossed the tablet on his desk and grabbed his coat and his messenger bag. 

Kylo was waiting for him in front of the elevators just like he had asked and when they both stepped in and the doors closed, Kylo was on him, pressing Hux against the wall and kissing Hux’s breath away.

Hux originally had wanted to ask if that really was going to be a _date_ date, because why would that be a date. They were only fucking and eating. That was what they did the whole time. But Kylo was distracting him rather successfully with the kiss and then they were suddenly out in the cold and Kylo took his hand and told him about some artsy stuff he attended before lunch and Hux should find it boring, but it _wasn’t_. It was actually quite interesting and Kylo laughed for five minutes straight when Hux only then realized that the gorgeous _nebula_ painting was his.

“You’re rather dumb for a smart pumpkin,” Kylo said and Hux didn’t deign with an answer. He looked at his feet, kicking some snow away. He startled when they were suddenly stopping and he got pulled back by Kylo’s hand.

He looked around, expecting to see some restaurant or maybe a museum, but they were standing in front of a _hospital_.

“What.”

Kylo smirked and tugged at his hand, pulling him inside. What the fuck? Did Kylo had some appointment and needed Hux to hold his hand? 

“Kylo. What’s going on?”

“Well, this is our date,” Kylo said, telling the receptionist his name and that _they_ had an appointment for 1:00. The woman nodded and told them to wait for a moment, please.

Kylo grinned at Hux’s face and kissed his nose.

“We’re getting tested for STD’s,” he proclaimed and Hux’s mouth dropped open.

“Excuse me?” He asked. Surely, Kylo didn’t mean that.

“Yeah. You heard that just right, babe,” Kylo said, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose in Hux’s hair, hot breath in Hux’s ear. “I told you in our very first night that I’m gonna come in you. I’m going to fill you up. I’m going to fuck you so often that there’s always some come going to dribble out of you. Even when you’re at work, parading around in front of my mother and telling her how to get rid of Snoke. You’re gonna feel so good, pumpkin. You’ll love it and I’ll fucking spoil you so that you’ll never want someone else’s dick.”

He had said it in a very serious tone and Hux could barely contain a whimper. This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t do that. He should tell him to fuck off; he didn’t want to have Kylo’s sperm everywhere. This was insane. And what idiot said _date_ to a fucking STD testing? 

What the fuck was wrong with this man?

“Mr. Solo?” a nurse interrupted his thoughts and --

Hux followed Kylo without fuss. He was the fucking weakest person on the planet.

(Naturally, Hux was clean. 

Kylo was too.

Hux was still an idiot.)

* * *

They were lying on Hux’s bed. Kylo was on his stomach, frowning at his phone. Hux could hear the telltale sound from Candy Crush. He had no idea how Kylo had managed to even move. And get up. And get his phone. Only to play some stupid game. 

Hux himself was on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm down from their latest tumble in the sheets. He was so fucking _done_. There were bite marks and bruises all over his body and Kylo’s come was drying on his thighs. And Hux was definitely lying on a wet spot. But Hux just couldn’t _move_. Kylo had fucked all energy out of him. 

“You’re impossible,” Hux said for the nth time. His voice was rough and a little bit raspy because Kylo actually had gotten him to _scream_. One time. But still. Hux would have to move out, if only to never look Miss Kanata in the eyes again. 

“Impossibly sexy,” Kylo pointed out, the phone between his hands giving a worrying cracking sound when he lost again. Hux wondered how many phones Kylo had destroyed in fits of rage. 

“That too,” Hux admitted weakly and Kylo grinned at him triumphantly. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked Hux, putting the phone away and leaning on his elbow. “You look like you had a nice fuck. My god, are you still out of breath? A little bit of playing reverse cowboy and you’re looking like you have an asthma attack.”

Hux swatted him against his hard stomach.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not used to this.”

“What? Mind-blowing sex with the man of your dreams?”

Hux refused to answer this. Mostly because he wanted to say yes. To all of it.

“What are you doing tomorrow evening?” Kylo asked suddenly, after he realized that Hux wouldn’t answer the question.

Hux yawned and rolled on his side (with great effort) and pressed his face against Kylo’s muscular chest. He breathed in Kylo’s scent and tried to fucking _think_. 

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve,” he said, realizing how much time had passed since Kylo came here and didn’t leave again. 

(Not that Hux was complaining.)

“Yeah, it is.”

“Why are you asking then? Don’t you spend Christmas Eve with your family?” Hux asked, face still pressed against Kylo’s skin.

“Do you?” Kylo asked and Hux shrugged.

“I have to visit my father and his second wife on every 25th….but Christmas Eve is reserved for Phasma.”

“Who?”

“A friend.”

“I didn’t realize you have friends, pumpkin.”

“Oh, and you are so popular of course,” Hux snarled, looking up at Kylo, whose eyes were twinkling with mirth. 

“I am. I’m a living legend at Venice Beach,” Kylo informed him. “Well, my dick is. But my dick is reserved for you now.”

“Don’t make me blush,” Hux said sarcastically and Kylo chuckled. He laid his hands on Hux’s back, stroking up and down, squeezing his asscheeks every now and then. 

“So you go out drinking with a friend?” he asked Hux after another minute of slowly caressing Hux into sleep.

“Hmmmmm,” Hux nodded, slowly falling asleep.

“Can I come with?”

“....yes, why not. I’m can’t get rid of you anyway.”

“Charming, Hux. But I’ll take your word for it. Promise me.”

“I promise. Now _sleep_.”

“So bossy.”

* * *

**[11:20]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _So can I bring someone with me tonight?_

**[11:25]** ShinyAndChrome: _omfg i KNEW u were banging somebody!_

**[11:25]** ShinyAndChrome: _u were so fucking radio silent. Even more quiet than before. I figured ur either dead or in fucking-nirvana._

**[11:26]** ShinyAndChrome: _who is it?????_

**[11:26]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Can I bring someone with me or not. You didn’t answer the question._

**[11:27]** ShinyAndChrome: _tell me. TELL ME. is it someone from the office? No u told me everyone there is unbangable. Well, the senator is hot, rite? Omg are u banging the senator._

**[11:27]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Answer the fucking question, Gwen. Or I won’t come at all._

**[11:28]** ShinyAndChrome: _oh i bet you’re coming all right. Hux u dog. Yeah sure bring them along. i don’t mind._

**[11:28]** ShinyAndChrome: _Fine. Thank you. I’ll see you at eight._.

**[11:28]** ShinyAndChrome: _; >_

* * *

“Oh, I gotta tell you something.”

Hux stopped in the middle of opening the door to the pub and turned around to look at Kylo. 

“What is it? Phasma’s probably waiting already. Just because you can’t stop fucking me….I’m never late. Thanks for that.” 

“I just got some E-mails. I have to leave tomorrow, actually. I thought I could stay until the year is over, but yeah...not happening. Work and stuff.” He looked rather uncomfortable and Hux suddenly realized why Kylo’s kisses had been rather desperate before. And that’s why he’d been on his phone the whole time and even had asked Hux if he could borrow his laptop for a while. Hux still hadn’t asked what exactly Kylo was doing at the West Coast. Actually asking made things uncomfortably real...

“Oh,” he said, feeling oddly numb. Of course. Kylo didn’t live here. He was supposed to go back. Naturally. “Sure. Okay. Duly noted. Now come on.” 

He turned away and opened the door to the pub with more force than necessary. 

Phasma was sitting at their usual table (tonight they actually had to reserve it) and she ignored Hux completely when they stopped in front of her. She immediately latched on Kylo, looking him up and down. 

“Why, Hux,” she said, not taking her eyes of Kylo. “The fact that you’re an insufferable asshole surely doesn’t bother this fine specimen.”

Hux rolled his eyes and made eye contact with the barkeeper -- Dameron -- nodding at him to get his usual. 

“He’s an asshole too, so we’re even,” he told his friend and Phasma reached out to test the muscles of Kylo’s biceps. 

“You lift?” she asked him and Kylo nodded.

“How much?”

Kylo told her and before Hux was even sitting, they were already talking about lifting weights and weird sounding protein shakes. Hux could only roll his eyes again and definitely didn’t think about Kylo in sweaty workout clothes lifting weights that were heavier than Hux.

Poe came over with a large pitcher of Irish beer, wished them a Merry Christmas and left again. Hux filled three glasses and winced when Phasma reached out in the middle of talking to Kylo and lifted his thin arm.

“Pathetic right?” she asked and Kylo took a sip of his beer in lieu of an answer. 

“Aww, Hux,” Phasma said, grinning at Hux when Kylo refused to talk about Hux’s _weakness_. “You already got him whipped. Nicely done.”

“Oh yes. He has,” Kylo said and winked at Hux, who huffed and looked at his beer. 

“So what’s your name?” Phasma then asked.

“Ren. Kylo Ren.”

“Is that even a real name?” 

“It is for me. It’s my ah alias. But I’m thinking about legally changing it. If my mother really wants to run for president then it’ll be good to have another name, I believe.”

It took Phasma a few seconds, but when she connected the dots, she slapped Hux on the back, cheering rather loudly. 

“‘Not dating my boss’s son’ my ass, Hux. I’m so proud of you.” She imitated wiping away a tear and Hux snorted. 

“Shut up, you evil witch,” he said, smiling at her fondly. 

“Yeah, you should have seen how he looked when he found out we already knew each other,” Kylo said and Hux sent him a warning glare. Kylo ignored it. He smirked at Phasma. “And now that I’m thinking about it, _we_ also have talked.”

“Oh? Have we?” Phasma asked. “I think I’d remember that fine ass you have.”

“Thank you for noticing. But I think you’ll remember something else, too.”

“Kylo, no--” Hux groaned.

“What’s he talking about?” Phasma asked, eyes darting between them. 

“You _have_ seen my dick, haven’t you? You scrolled through the whole conversation….at the club,” Kylo said smugly. He looked proud that there was another individual that could now admire the person attached to his dick.

Phasma blinked and then she laughed so hard that she almost fell from the chair. She needed over five minutes to calm down, only to crack up again when she looked at Hux’s mortified face.

“This is the best thing ever, oh my god,” she gasped after another round of laughter. “You’re … wait what did Hux call you? ‘Glorious dick’ or was it ‘magnificent dick’? What are the fucking odds that you two would meet? Now I can see why Huxxy-baby wasn’t available during the last days. Hot damn.”

Kylo looked rather self-satisfied and Hux ordered shots. Multiple shots. 

“Don’t tell him everything, Gwen,” he complained, glaring at Poe’s back when the barkeeper didn’t work fast enough. Hux needed a drink. Or three. Or six.

Phasma _did_ tell Kylo everything.

Kylo’s laughter made Hux feel fuzzy and warm all over. Or was it the alcohol? It had to be.

(When they left the pub four hours later, Phasma hugged him tightly while Kylo was getting their coats. 

“I love you, Brenn,” she whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek. “And I love him….You do see it, don’t you?”

“See what?” He asked, wiping her lipstick from his cheek with the back of his hand.

She just smiled at him fondly and thanked Kylo for her coat when the other man came back.)

* * *

There was something desperate going on with them later that night. Interestingly enough, it was Hux who couldn’t keep his hands from Kylo as soon as they stepped out of the subway station and made their way ~~home~~ to Hux’s apartment. Hux stopped them every now and then to kiss Kylo right there under some streetlamp, the snowflakes swirling around them. He could feel Kylo smiling into their kisses. Every time. 

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Hux was tugging at Kylo’s clothes, kissing every inch of skin that he was revealing. 

“I need you to fuck me. Hard,” Hux told him when Kylo was naked, cock already hard and making Hux’s mouth water. “No, better idea. I’m going to ride you so hard that I will feel you for days. And I will blow your fucking mind, so you won’t forget me.”

Kylo growled at that and Hux could hear the ripping sound when he was manhandled out of his own clothes. 

“But you already do that,” Kylo told him, leaning into his personal space to capture Hux in a bruising kiss. “How could I ever forget you, pumpkin.”

Hux wanted to laugh, but it sounded more like a sob. 

Horrible.

They made it to the bedroom with frantic kisses and left trails of bruises on each other’s bodies. Hux pushed Kylo down on the bed when they finally reached it.

“Lie down and be pretty,” he told him and Kylo propped up on his elbows and smirked.

“But that’s your job?” He asked Hux and Hux pushed him down again so he was flat on his back. “I can’t be pretty every day, Kylo. That’s exhausting.”

“And yet you are.”

“Do you always need to have the last word? That’s annoying, you know?” Hux asked him and rummaged in the drawer for the (second bottle) of lube. “You’re going to lie back and do nothing, got it? I’m taking you for a ride.”

Kylo’s cock twitched at Hux’ words and now it was Hux’s time to smirk. 

“Nervous?” He asked, pouring lube on his fingers and reaching behind himself. He could slip in one finger easily. Kylo had taken him so often during the last days that Hux was walking around with a light and pleasant ache daily. 

“With you? All the time,” Kylo replied and watched hungrily as Hux prepared himself. He raised an eyebrow when Hux topped stretching himself after only two fingers. 

“I want to feel you,” Hux said and stroked Kylo’s cock to get the rest of the lube on it. “I want to feel you for _days_.” 

He crawled over him, positioning himself above Kylo. Kylo’s hands reached out, settling on Hux’s hips. He looked down and watched how his cock slowly disappeared in Hux. 

“God, if that isn’t the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathed out and Hux rolled his eyes, hissing when the stretch and slight burn was almost too much. But he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. 

Feeling impatient all of the sudden, he forced himself down the last few inches quickly and they both moaned at the sudden and _full_ contact. 

“Fuck -- _fuck_ ,” Hux gasped, one hand on Kylo’s strong chest to stabilize himself, the other next to Kylo’s head. They stayed like this for a moment, neither of them moving. Hux leaned down, kissing Kylo until they were both breathless. He could feel Kylo trembling. The other man looked like he wanted nothing more than move his hips up, up, _up_ and fuck into Hux’s pliant body. But Hux had told him not to and so he _did_ : It looked like it caused him great pain.

“My god,” Hux breathed, sitting up again and rotating his hips slightly. Kylo sighed. “You _are_ whipped. How did I manage that?” 

“By being perfect for me….and my dick,” Kylo told him, voice rough. “Now, are you going to give me a good time or did you lie to me?”

Hux’s answer was to lift his ass so high that Kylo almost slipped out again and slamming back down. That shut Kylo up.

Hux’s thighs were burning after a while of riding Kylo into oblivion, and he was panting. Shit. He had to work out more. But then again -- when would he ride someone like that ever again? He looked down at Kylo and could feel drops of sweat pooling at the tip of his nose and falling down on Kylo’s torso. Kylo looked like a mess; lips bitten, hair disheveled and eyes glassy. 

_Hux_ was doing this to him. Hux alone. 

Hux could feel that Kylo was close. His bruising grip around Hux’s hips was painful by now, the huge hands almost encircling Hux’s body completely. 

“Come here,” Hux moaned, pulling Kylo up by his hair. Kylo went willingly and when he was sitting, Hux wrapped his arm and legs around him and kissed him. It was more tongue than actual liplocking and sent a shiver down Hux’s spine. 

“C’mon, fuck me like that,” Hux encouraged him and Kylo let out a growl that didn’t sound entirely human. 

Kylo’s hands slid down to grab Hux’s ass and he held him like that, pushing his hips up and forcing Hux’s body up and down too, like Hux was his personal fuck toy.

Hux’s cock got impossibly harder. He tipped his head back, moaning loudly and let Kylo fuck up into him until they were both whimpering messes. Kylo came with an actual shout deep in him and Hux followed immediately -- without even being touched. 

They flopped back on the bed just like that, both on their sides, arms and legs wrapped around each other, leaving almost no room to breath properly. They kissed lazily again, and Hux moaned when Kylo slipped out of him in one fluent movement. His come trickled out of Hux, making Hux sigh into the kiss.

He was almost asleep when he heard Kylo mumble,

“I’m going to miss you, pumpkin.”

* * *

He woke up way too early by small kisses being placed all over his face. Dark hair was tickling his nose and when he opened his eyes, Kylo was leaning over him, fully dressed and the coat draped over his arm.

“I have to go,” he said and it sounded sad. 

Hux squinted at his alarm clock and frowned because it wasn’t even eight yet. 

“Why?” He asked, voice rough from sleep and a bit scratchy from his moaning adventures a few hours prior. 

“I don’t know if you realize this, but I wasn’t at my parent’s at all. I had work to do when you were working and the rest of the time I spent with you. So mother put her foot down and insisted that I come visit before my flight back,” Kylo told him, now sounding amused and Hux tried to sit up. A warm hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

“No, just go to sleep again. I just didn’t want to leave without a word.”

“But --”

“Here,” Kylo pressed a poorly wrapped present into his hands. “You can open it after you slept. Now sleep, pumpkin.”

Hux yawned. Sleep sounded good. He closed his eyes again, fingers gripping the present on his stomach. 

“Is that it? Is the madness over now?” He asked sleepily. Kylo’s warm hand was on his cheek and Hux leaned in to it, turning his head so he could place a kiss on the palm.

“Never, my sweetling. Never. I can promise you that.”

Hux nodded and fell asleep to the sound of the front door being opened and closed again.

(He woke up a few hours later feeling disoriented and sad.

Kylo’s present was a _Keep calm and be bossy_ shirt in Hux’s size. 

Hux took a shaky breath and buried his face in the shirt, not getting out of bed for another hour.)

* * *

**[4:30]** SithL0rdV4der: _boarding now cant wait to get outta the cold_

**[4:30]** SithL0rdV4der: _thx for the ride ;)_

**[4:31]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _You’re quite welcome._

**[4:55]** SithL0rdV4der: _Just so you know. I really loved our time together. I am glad that I met you. And… I just wanted to say. You know. If I happen to come across a cute ginger again….I won’t fuck him. Actually, I really only want to fuck you. So. Yeah. There’s that._

**[4:57]** _AWeaselyInSlytherin is calling!_

“ _Hey._ ”

“Hi.”

**[5:18]** _Call ended. Duration 00:21:23._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hear, soft kylux is a thing now.
> 
> chapter 4 is the last one. they do what they want is2g.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. What a wild ride! Thank you for staying with me until the end! <3
> 
> This one's for Maggie. I hope it can make you smile a bit and take your mind off things. I love you. <3

**[9:23]** SithL0rdV4der: _i feel like i slept 4 24h lol ive never had so much sex in my life r u even real hows ur ass doing_

 **[10:02]** SithL0rdV4der: _r u playin coy again thx for the inspiration btw im gonna lock myself up in the studio soon._

 **[11:56]** SithL0rdV4der: _i miss u_

 **[2:39]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I am terribly sorry, Kylo. I was at my father’s estate the whole day and only now got back home. I had my phone turned off because Father doesn’t like them and I hate arguing with him. I’m glad you made it back home safe and didn’t lose your ability to do….art._

 **{3:03]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I guess you are ‘in the zone’. Good night, Kylo._

 **[3:11]** _One missed call from SithL0rdV4der!_

 **[3:12]** _Sleep well, pumpkin._

 **[12:23]** _Call to SithL0rdV4der. No answer. Leave a message?_

 **[1:18]** _One missed call from SithL0rdV4der!_

 **[1:19]** SithL0rdV4der: _sorry i just woke up u got time 4 a call?_

 **[1:23]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I am at a meeting._

 **[1:23]** SithL0rdV4der: _1 day after xmas???_

 **[2:02]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Politics never sleeps. Also, it’s your mother who called the emergency meeting. Later._

 **[2:03]** SithL0rdV4der: _is it weird that im jealous of my own mother_

 **[2:04]** SithL0rdV4der: _k k i actually have a lunch meeting anyway. cya_

 **[4:48]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I am home again. Your mother gave us one more week off. You wouldn’t believe what the meeting was about._

 **[5:02]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _The fridge is so full. I am never going to be able to eat that._

 **[5:47]** _Call to SithL0rdV4der. No answer. Leave a message?_

 **[7:56]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _There is a documentary about Beethoven. You would like this. It’s pretty interesting._

 **[8:11]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _Did you know that Beethoven hated giving piano lessons? But apparently he always agreed when the girl or woman who wanted lessons was beautiful._

 **[9:33]** _Call to SithL0rdV4der. No answer. Leave a message?_

 **[9:55]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I’m going to sleep. I only slept for a few hours last night. Good night, Kylo._

 **[11:19]** SithL0rdV4der: _shit fuck hux sorry the meeting was longer than expected and then i had some work to do and didnt realize that my batterys out sorry fuck u really r already sleeping?? :(_

 **[12:02]** SithL0rdV4der: _gnite._

* * *

“ _So I got invited to Singapore._ ”

Hux huddled more under his Kotatsu and tried to lie comfortably with his phone at his ear and the bowl of noodles on his chest. 

“You got invited,” he repeated, his voice tainted with disbelief. “To Singapore. Just like that.”

“ _Well, not really just like that. There’s this private art collector who’s filthy rich and he doesn’t have the time to fly over here and look at my latest work. He wants to pay for everything, like the transportation costs for my stuff. He wants to see 13 pieces from my collection. In person. This is so insane. And I could combine it with an invitation from a Tôkyô museum that wanted to talk about a small exhibition and -- I am boring you, am I?_ ”

Hux hadn’t realized how hard he had gripped the phone and actually had forgotten to breathe. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

“No, you’re not. I just -- I didn’t realize you were that...I don’t know. You get invited by some Asian men and --”

“ _Oh my god, pumpkin. Are you_ jealous?”

“Don’t be childish, Kylo,” Hux huffed and Kylo chuckled. But he took the hint and didn’t bother Hux with it anymore. At least for now.

“ _Anyways,_ ” he continued and Hux could hear the shuffle of smooth fabric and he wondered if Kylo was lying in his bed, just like Hux. If he was naked, if he thought about their sexual exploits as much as Hux did -- “ _So I have to fucking pack my stuff very carefully. I probably have to hire some company to do that actually. And my flight is booked for the 30th and I can’t believe I’m going to spend New Year’s in Asia. I’m going to spend New Year’s in the future, Hux. Get it? Timezones. I’ll be in the future._ ”

Hux snorted and then sighed.

“You are a busy man, Kylo Ren. How come you were always available during our pre-meeting texts, hm?” He asked.

“ _What do you think?_ ” Kylo asked in a teasing tone. “ _I was so fucking thirsty for you, I had to keep getting your attention so you wouldn’t leave me._.”

Hux’s breath hitched and he definitely did not blush. But it was a near thing. He wanted to say something else, preferably distracting Kylo from the fact that he was indeed jealous and wanted more attention. Which was pathetic, really. But he could hear a faint beeping sound and Kylo swore.

“Is that your alarm? It’s what over there? Seven in the evening? Is that your wake-up call?” He asked irritated. Kylo only sighed.

“ _No, it’s just a reminder that I actually have to do stuff…_ ”

Hux wanted to say something funny, like Kylo Ren actually knowing the concept of time management, but his brain was too latched on the fact that Kylo apparently had squeezed in time to talk to Hux, despite being incredibly busy. 

“Oh,” he said instead. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience. I’ll…talk to you later? Or not at all,” Hux rushed to say. “I mean. You’re busy and then you’re going to be in the air. And then you’re getting seduced by Asian men and --” 

Kylo sounded as if he wanted to interrupt him, but Hux managed to double his speaking speed and continued,

“So yeah. Whatever. I won’t disturb you, I promise. I’ll just -- I mean, uh -- just let me know when you...landed safely?”

A long pause. At least 5 seconds. Hux wanted to die of embarrassment because _What the fuck?_

“ _Hux,_ ” Kylo finally sighed. “ _I’m --_ ” He seemed to be at a loss for words, too. “ _I’m sorry. I wish I could -- I really have to go. I’m usually not that busy, I swear._ ”

“It’s all right, Kylo. My life won’t be better. Your mother indeed wants to run for president so…. It’s going to be tough, I guess. But I mean it. Have fun, okay? And keep me a bit updated every now and then. That uh...would be nice. I --” He was very uncomfortable and Kylo seemed to sense that. 

“ _Are you going to miss my dick?”_ he asked, and Hux could hear the smirk. Instead of being offended, he just shook his head and smiled.

“I already do.”

“ _Really? That’s the first time that you’ve admitted that. What about my stupid face?_ ”

“Your face isn’t stupid,” Hux said, offended.

“ _Huh. That’s...nice I guess._ ” Now Kylo sounded unsure and Hux wanted to save them both from the misery.

“Just go, Kylo. I hope you’ll manage everything,” he said, trying to sound as if he was just ending some business call. He failed, of course.

“ _Bye, pumpkin. I’ll talk to you later._ ”

Kylo hung up the phone and Hux felt a tiny bit offended that _he_ wasn’t the one who managed to hang up first. But oh well.

Kylo was an asshole anyway.

Hux still liked him.

* * *

“Excuse me?” 

Hux stood stock-still in front of his boss, not really believing what he’d just heard.

Organa just smiled, leaning back in her chair. It was very obvious that she found it hilarious to throw Hux so off-balance.

“Don’t look so surprised. It was always going to be you. Did you think I’d choose someone else?” she asked. Hux still had to tamp down the swell of pride. Surely, she was joking.

“Is this because --” he didn’t finish the sentence because he very much would have liked to say _because I banged your son?_

“Ben has nothing to do with this,” Organa assured him. “I’ve known you were the one since your latest promotion. And that was before you met Ben. How is he by the way? _Where_ is he?”

“He’s in Rome,” Hux said automatically. Kylo had rudely interrupted his sleep by calling at four in the fucking morning. “He’s fine. Wouldn’t shut up about the Vatican Museums.” He realized too late that she had asked him about her son, like they were in a relationship or something. It had been four months now since he’d last seen Kylo Ren. And he fucking lived for every single text or call. Kylo Ren had taken over his life and Hux’s boss knew it. Hux wondered with horror if Kylo had chitchats with his mother about him.

“Ah, Rome,” she said, sighing wistfully. “My honeymoon was in Rome. Ben was conceived there, actually. But you probably shouldn't tell him that. He’s always complaining that I’ve scarred him for life with my stories.”

“Uhm --”

“Nevermind,” Organa stood up from her chair, came around her impressive desk and _pulled Hux into a hug. Hux didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he just stiffened and suffered silently through the hug._

“Thank you, Brennan. For everything,” she said, muffled into his dress shirt, and pulled away again. She smiled up at him and stepped back -- thank god.

“Okay. You’ll be my official campaign manager as of July. I’m looking forward working with you. You deserve the position and with you I can actually see myself winning. And don’t worry. If I ever get into the White House, there also will be a position waiting for you.”

Now Hux allowed himself to feel a bit of pride, and he nodded.

“Thank you, ma’am. I won’t disappoint you.”

She nodded and turned back to her desk. Hux was dismissed.

As soon as he was in his own office, he fumbled for his phone. He grinned so wide, his cheeks hurt.

 **[9:12]** _Call to SithL0rdV4der. No answer. Leave a message?_

 **[9:14]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I will be your mother’s presidential campaign manager. And she assured me that she knew I’d have this position even before I met you. Fuck, I can’t believe it. If she wins, I’m going to work at the White House._

 **[9:14]** _AWeasleyInSlytherin sent a GIF!_

Hux sighed when the message wasn’t immediately marked as read and put it away. Right. Work. Kylo could wait. 

As soon as Hux sat down and opened the latest file he’d been working on, his phone vibrated and he practically jumped to get it.

He smiled when he saw the name on the screen and swiped his thumb. There was laughter and the clinking of glasses audible and Kylo greeted him with a,

“ _Did you just send me the burning fire Elmo gif?_ ”

Hux smirked and leaned back in his chair. 

“Yes. I thought it was appropriate. And it’s pronounced gif and not _jif_ , Jesus Christ.”

“ _I’m pretty sure it’s pronounced jif. I think the creator said so._ ”

“Well, you’re wrong. If I hear you saying it with a ‘j’ one more time, I’m going to block your number,” Hux threatened, stupid smile still on his face.

“ _Oh well, that’s better than blocking me because of my dick._ ”

“I’d never block you because of your dick. Your dick is magnificent,” Hux was man enough to admit that now. He was just stating the truth.

“ _Oh my, we’ve come a long way since ‘You’re a pervert. I’m going to block you now.’ So do you miss my dick?_ ”

Hux could hear the smirk, but he was in a good mood so he just said, “Of course I do. I miss it so much. I miss being unbelievably stretched and getting thoroughly fucked by you.” Hux’s tone was very dry, and he couldn’t be more satisfied when he could _hear_ Kylo’s breath hitch. But before Kylo could actually think that this would turn into some phone sex, he added, “But I miss you too. All of you.”

“ _Pumpkin,_ ,” Kylo started but a cheery _Kylo where are you?_ interrupted them and Hux narrowed his eyes because that voice sounded entirely to close and too feminine. “ _Shit, Hux. I have this stupid early dinner here. And it’s quite important. I actually called you back because I wanted to say that the world will fucking burn now. You and my mother are fucking frightening duo. I think I have to emigrate if you continue working for her once she’s president. You two together is fucking scary._ ”

Hux smirked.

“Careful, Ren,” he said. “One might think you care about whether your mother and I get along.”

“Okay, I gotta go. Bye, Hux.”

And the line went dead. Hux scoffed and put the phone away. 

(The feminine and cheerful voice from Italy irked him.

It still did when he went to bed that evening.)

* * *

Hux was pacing around in his apartment and couldn’t believe that he had been talking on the phone for two fucking hours now. And not even with Kylo Ren. It was actually Hux’s mother on the other end of the line, and she was _insisting_ that he come and visit her. Well, she was _inviting_ him but it was more or less an order.

“Mother,” he said, trying to be patient, trying to tell her for the 20th time that he couldn’t. She didn’t have any idea how much work he actually had to do. Because he _had_ a lot of work to do. Being an actual campaign manager was insane and if he would have known that -- 

That --

That he wouldn’t have time for more --

It was so fucking paradoxical. Now that _Hux_ had to work so much, Kylo Ren was finally finished with traveling the whole fucking world and was actually at home and _free_ to call.

“ _Don’t you_ Mother _me, young man. This is my 50th birthday. Do you have any idea how much trouble I’ve been in? To carry you and give birth to you? I was --_ ”

“18, and father was married. I know. Yes. You tell me this every year. It’s nice to get reminded every now and then that I am a bastard,” Hux said sarcastically and threw himself on the bed. He stared at his ceiling sullenly and rolled his eyes when she gasped and feigned indignation. She really had been lucky that she belonged to a filthy rich family. Hux’s grandfather had shipped his pregnant daughter off to England to his sister’s family estate. Brendol Hux himself did acknowledge his son, but never bothered to divorce his wife. She had gone back to the States when Hux had been 15 and had taken him with her. 

“ _Brenn_ ,” she said, sounding sad, and Hux relented. 

“Yes, okay. I’ll fly over. Your birthday is on Saturday, right? I’ll book a flight for Thursday and return to New York on Sunday. Is that okay?”

“ _More than okay. Thank you, Brenn. I haven’t seen you in over a year now. You’re always so busy…_ ”

Hux didn’t remind her that she could very well fly over too. Because what important things was she doing anyway? Some wine and enlarging her Jacqueline Bouvier art collection. 

“ _I’ll book your flight, all right?_ ” she asked.

Hux sighed. “Mother, I can book my own flights.”

“ _Nonsense. I’ll pay for it, so I’m going to book it. I’ll send you the confirmation. I have to go now. I appreciate your coming, darling._ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hux sighed. “I’ll see you then.” He didn’t bother to hear her reply and ended the call. He was waiting for a call from Kylo after all and didn’t want to spend even longer on the phone. 

Hux groaned when he saw that Kylo had tried to call. Three times. Shit. His mother was such a chatterbox. He tried to call Ren, but of course nobody picked up. Ren was probably rolling around in some paint or playing at the beach. Hux wouldn’t fucking know. He rolled onto his side and frowned. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine Kylo lying next to him on the bed, but it was useless. Hux had long forgotten his smell; the feeling of Kylo wrapped around him.

Hux missed him.

Terribly.

His mother sent him an email ten minutes later. Hux stared at his screen, not really interested. He didn’t want to visit her. He had to _work_. At least she booked him first class. Maybe he’d be somewhat refreshed then when he returned on Sunday. 

Organa probably wouldn’t be amused about his impromptu vacation but it was his mother’s 50th birthday after all and he _could_ tell her that he’d try to win some of her filthy rich friends over for Organa’s campaign. Yes. That should work. 

It took Hux an embarrassingly long time to realize that he would be flying to _California_. His mother lived in the _same_ city. The same city as --

 **[9:03]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I’m sorry. I had to take a call from my mother. I didn’t expect that. Do you have plans over the weekend?_

Of course the message was neither marked as read nor did Ren answer for a while. Hux dozed off on his bed and woke up several hours later to his phone alerting him of a new message.

 **[2:02]** SithL0rdV4der: _dw i had to attend some biz anyway. y? u wanna schedule some skype meet_

 **[2:03]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _No._

Before Hux could elaborate, Kylo was bombarding new messages as usual. 

**[2:03]** SithL0rdV4der: _y r u awake_

 **[2:04]** SithL0rdV4der: _i miss u_

 **[2:04]** SithL0rdV4der: _i rly wuld like a skype thing but i kinda have stuff to attend to saturday n sunday so maybe another day._

Well, that fucking fit into Hux’s miserable life. Of course, that one time he actually would be in Los Angeles, Kylo didn’t have time. Hux didn’t bother to tell him that he was flying out to California and wrote instead,

 **[2:05]**. AWeasleyInSlytherin: _All right. I am going to sleep now. I will talk to you later. Probably._

He put the phone away after turning it on silent and ignored the lightning up of his phone in the dark room. Unnerved, Hux closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds

 **[2:05]** SithL0rdV4der: _r u mad now did u want to do sth_

 **[2:06]** SithL0rdV4der: _shit ur so mad im sorry ill look if i can reschedule sth what did u want tho is it skype? or did u want to finally send a dick pic for my lonely hours_

 **[2:08]** SithL0rdV4der: _did u fall asleep again shit. plz dont be mad ill make it up to u_

 **[2:12]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

 **{2:15]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

 **{2:17]** _SithL0rdV4der_ sent a picture!

 **[2:20]** SithL0rdV4der: _jerking off 2 memories of fucking u is getting old i miss u so much_

* * *

Hux had seven unread messages and two voice mails on his phone when he exited LAX. He gasped because it was so _hot_ outside. Fucking California. He dialled Kylo when he was sitting in the air-conditioned car (“I have a car parked for you. You know the way to Pasadena, don’t you?”)

Kylo picked up after the first ring.

“ _Hux. Shit. Where have you been?_ ”

Hux leaned back in the driver’s seat and smiled. He couldn’t help it. Hearing Kylo’s voice did that to him.

“Sorry, I was quite busy. I had to take some -- ah -- sudden vacation. It’s my mother’s birthday. I have to admit that I’d totally forgotten it.”

“ _Oh, so you were flying somewhere?_ ” 

“Somewhere, yes,” Hux said and started the car. Checking the rearview mirror, he saw the dark shadows under his eyes and winced. Maybe this little vacation was actually a good idea.

“ _So you don’t want to tell me? Mysterious Hux. So am I interrupting you during your busy vacation?_ ” He sounded sad. Hux stopped in the middle of pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Of course not,” Hux said softly. “Listen. I have to drive to my mother now. I’ll call you back. I promise.”

“ _Sure. Bye, Hux_.”

Before Hux could answer, Kylo had ended the call.Hux felt bad somehow. For a moment, he had the laughable urge to drive out of the parking lot in the direction of Venice Beach. It wasn’t that far from here, was it? 

Hux shook his head.

He had to get to his mother first. And it wasn’t like he and Kylo were boyfriends or something stupid. No. 

Mother. 

Mother. First.

Yes.

Hux turned back and drove out of the space with a little more force than necessary, only to get stuck in the awful L.A. traffic. God, this was the fucking worst.

He did manage to finally drive up the unnecessarily long driveway to his mother’s home and was insulted when not she, but one of the ever-changing housemaids greeted him.

“Miss Bouvier is in the library, greeting guests,” the girl said to him with a heavy accent. 

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.”

“She mustn’t be disturbed at all costs,” the girl continued. “I’ve been asked to show to you your room where you can wait for her. She should be free at six.”

“At fucking six?” Hux asked, sighing. His mother and her priorities….really. “That’s in a few hours! Ridiculous. I came all the way here to --”

“I am very sorry, sir. I’m just telling you what she said. You must be exhausted from the long flight. Maybe you could just lie down in your room? I can bring you lunch?”

Hux stared at her, satisfied when she took a step back, because he probably looked murderous. 

He was fantasizing about storming angrily into the library, but his phone chimed before he could make a fool of himself. He should have known that coming on Saturday was a bad idea because his mother was always busy. 

The phone chimed again, and Hux realized that he _could_ go somewhere. 

_And_ it would be more than relaxing, too. That he was sure of. 

“You know what? Take my luggage and I’ll just...I’ll go out. It’s not her actual birthday today, is it? She won’t need me here. Yes.” He nodded, reassuring himself. “Don’t wait up for me. Tell her I’ve landed, thank you.”

And with that he turned around again, walking to the car. He practically threw himself into the seat and drove back the way he came. 

(He’d received a few very nice dick pictures. He needed to see the real one again.)

The traffic was even worse now, and Hux almost lost his nerve three times on the way. When he finally found a parking space in Venice, he spent approximately twenty minutes convincing himself to get out of the car. When he finally made it out, he was sweating furiously. Despite needing 20 minutes to work up the nerve to get out, he’d pulled out the ignition key as soon as he’d stopped -- hence sitting in the car without the air conditioning.

The sun was shining down on his head relentlessly as he made his way to the Boardwalk. 

This was insane. He didn’t even know Kylo’s address. Sure, he could call him and ask him where he lived, but that would lead to Kylo asking _why_ and _that_ would lead to Hux admitting that he flew to California without telling Ren and --

Shit.

He never should have come here 

But he wanted to _see_ him.

He _missed_ him.

The strong sea breeze was floating through his hair, tickling his nose. Maybe just a quick walk at the beach, just taking in the scenery and definitely _not_ thinking about where Kylo might live or if he even was in town today.

It didn’t take long for Hux to get out of his shoes and socks and enjoy walking through the sand, a bit of water splashing around his toes every now and then. 

The beach was beautiful, there were people lying in the bright sun, roasting like rotisserie chickens . Families were playing around in the water and there were some serious beach volleyball matches going on. Hux thought about taking a picture and just sending it to Kylo without further comment. 

He really would like to see Ren’s face when he realized where Hux was. 

But maybe he also didn’t care?

Maybe Hux was looking way too much into this whole…. _liaison_.

Hux stopped at one of the beach volleyball fields and watched the game without really seeing anything. Well, he kind of saw something. Because this scene looked like the men were trying to reenact fucking _Top Gun_. With their chiseled bodies and sweaty hugs. _Top Gun_. The movie that had been a revelation to 12-year-old Hux. One look at half naked Iceman and Hux had known he probably was gay.

He was wondering if he should have bought some sunscreen and used it when a huge body was suddenly tackling him into the sand and there were _lips on his_.

What the _fuck?_. 

The nerve of some Californians.

Hux didn’t even think before he kicked assailant in the balls and pressed his face into the sand (with his foot) when the man went down groaning. 

“What the fuck, Hux,” came the muffled voice. “Not a Fata Morgana then.”

Hux raised his eyebrows and lifted his foot from the dark curls.

“Kylo? What the fuck?” he asked, stepping away, and Kylo in all his half naked and sweaty glory rolled onto his knees, _staying_ on his knees and looking up at Hux as if he was the god of the sun. 

“What are you doing here?” they both asked at the same time. 

There were some rude yells in Kylo’s direction to come the fuck back and continue the game. Kylo didn’t look away from Hux, just flipped the bird to the general direction behind him.

Hux felt a bit uncomfortable. His heart was racing, because Kylo really was here. Here. _In front of him_. Also, because he didn’t want to admit that he was only here because of his mother. He wondered if Kylo should have been his priority. No. Probably not.

They weren’t _boyfriends_.

“Shut up,” Kylo yelled back to the other players. “My boyfriend’s here.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Before he could process what Kylo had just said, the still-kneeling man was hugging his legs and burying his face dangerously close to Hux’s crotch.

“Kylo. Jesus,” Hux said awkwardly and tried to pry the gigantic man-child from his legs. 

Kylo just tightened the grip around his legs and sighed happily. “I can’t believe you’re here. You asshole. You were flying _here_. To me.”

“Not to you,” Hux tried to deny. “I had business here. And I thought I’d come by. Spontaneously.”

“Uh-huh,” Kylo smirked up at him and his hot breath ghosted over quite sensitive parts of Hux, and Hux’s heart rate sped up. 

“It’s the truth. It’s my mother’s birthday and she lives here,” he said, and Kylo’s grin only got wider.

“Sure,” he said and finally stood up again. He did that in a manner that dragged his hot body up Hux’s, torturously slow. 

Hux _wanted_.

“How far from here do you live?” he asked. Kylo sighed happily.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, took Hux’s hand, and started to drag him away from the beach volleyball field. They were followed by catcalls and orders that Kylo better call them back tonight. 

Kylo ignored them all and wrapped his arm around Hux’s arms, burying his nose in Hux’s hair, inhaling deeply. 

“You’re really just accepting that I am here?” Hux mumbled and pressed closer to the sweaty and hot body next to him. Kylo chuckled.

“I don’t care about the reasons. You’re here. That’s awesome. I’m totally going to reschedule my weekend. I can’t believe my mother allowed you a bit of vacation. Does she know you’re here?”

“Yes. I am supposed to use the time for a little bit of schmoozing, too.”

“Oh, you can schmooze with me all right,” Kylo said, and his hand ghosted over Hux’s ass. He wanted to ask how long they would need until they reached Kylo’s house but they actually only walked for about three minutes until Kylo stopped and took a sharp turn. Hux stumbled behind him and wanted to stop Kylo when he stepped on private property.

“Are you really using a short cut across private property?” Hux asked, annoyed because of Kylo’s laziness.

Kylo snorted.

“That ain’t private property. It’s mine,” he explained and true to his word no feral dogs were attacking them. And Kylo did produce a key out of one tiny pocket of his ridiculously tight swimming trunks.

“You live here?” Hux asked when Kylo opened the door and typed in the code for the alarm system. 

“Yep.”

“Wait. You’re rich?”

“Hm-mh. Does that turn you on?” Kylo asked with a smirk and Hux scoffed.

“Oh, please. If I’d want to date some rich guy, I just would have looked in my boss’s social circles.” Hux looked around, irritated that he was standing in a big foyer of an even bigger beach house. But it was so empty. There wasn’t much furniture and it didn’t look very lived-in. 

“So you like older dudes?” Kylo asked, wrapping his arms around Hux. Hux sighed when Kylo pressed his body against his back. Kylo’s right hand slid down Hux’s sweaty shirt and right into the front of his pants. He cupped Hux’s already half-hard dick through his underwear and Hux could feel Ren’s excitement against his ass too. “Does that make me inferior?” 

He spoke the words into the hollow of Hux’s neck and Hux turned his head a bit, baring his neck for Kylo. Kylo took the invitation and kissed the sensitive skin there, leaving a small bite before licking over it. 

_Fuck_ , Hux had missed him. He lifted his arm with closed eyes, looking for Kylo’s hair and finding it. Hux buried his fingers in the damp curls and pulled at them sharply. Kylo moaned, his own fingers squeezing the tip of Hux’s cock and making him gasp.

“You’re always inferior,” Hux mumbled, his hips slowly rocking forward to meet Kylo’s hand. He wanted more friction.

“To you?” Kylo asked, biting Hux’s neck again.

“To me. Yes.”

“I think I can live with that, pumpkin.”

Something about the pet name let Hux finally relax.

He was here. Kylo was here. They were together. At the same place. He hadn’t seen Kylo for almost six months. Texting and calling could only do so much. He turned around so he could face Kylo properly (Kylo’s hand slipped out of his pants because of that; what a shame) and let his arm slip down and settled his hand on Kylo’s waist. He met Kylo’s heated gaze.

“I lied,” he whispered. 

Kylo raked a big hand through Hux’s hair and then cupped Hux’s cheeks with both hands. He leaned down to kiss Hux on the lips softly.

“Did you now?” He asked, his breath ghosting over Hux’s face and sending goosebumps across his body.

“Yes,” Hux sighed. “I think visiting my mother was just an excuse to come here.” 

Well, at least Hux had the balls to finally admit it. He was a bit proud of himself. And Kylo _did_ say boyfriend, didn’t he?

“My, you’re such a smart man,” was all Kylo said to that and then Hux was kissed again. 

The kiss became heated in a few seconds and the grip on Hux’s face became stronger, Kylo steering Hux against the next wall. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Kylo mumbled between the kisses, slotting a knee between Hux’s legs. 

Hux couldn’t help it. His eyes were closed; there was a smile on his face and every little touch, every kiss was making him sigh and gasp and --

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Kylo mumbled. “You won’t be able to walk for days. I won’t let you go back to your mother. You’re gonna stay here. In my bed. I will tie you up. I’m gonna fuck you so raw; you’ll be loose for days so I can fuck, fuck, _fuck_ you. So hard and so good. I’ll show you every corner of my house. I’m gonna fuck you at the beach, everywhere.”

“No,” Hux said, smirking when Kylo looked taken aback. He even did take a step back. Hux didn’t laugh when Kylo even looked crestfallen. Poor thing. He really had a thing for Hux. 

Well.

The feeling was mutual.

So there was that.

“Don’t look like that. It’s _my_ turn now. You think I haven’t missed you? I missed you so _fucking_ much,” Hux admitted and pushed at Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo staggered back and stumbled over the first step of his stairs. 

“What are you -- “ Kylo asked. Hux placed his finger on the plush lips and pushed again with the other hand. Kylo got the hint and sat down on the step.

“ _I_ am going to make you feel so good. I’ll have you fucking scream my name. _You’re_ the one who’s not going to forget _me_.” 

Kylo shuddered under him and Hux lost no time getting rid of his ridiculous shorts. 

“That’s what you do all the time?” Hux asked, licking his lips when Kylo’s hard cock sprang free. No picture could replace the original. Not even the right exposure or filter (Kylo insisted _Valenica_ made his dick look bigger). “Flaunting around on that fucking beach, sweating and doing _art_.” Hux scoffed and grabbed his tanned thighs, turning him around. He let one finger dip between those sweet ass cheeks, before cupping them and spreading them wide apart. 

Kylo made a whimpering sound and let his forehead fall on the fifth.

“Look at you,” Hux murmured, trying to spread them even wider and just _looking_. “Everywhere so beautiful. And _mine_.”

Hux leaned down and licked a long stripe from Kylo’s balls, over the perineum, stopping at his hole, dipping his tongue right past the muscle.

Kylo’s moan sounded utterly _filthy_. Hux wanted more of that. So much more.

Licking and pushing his tongue right into Kylo’s body, Hux relished the noises Kylo _and_ his own tongue made. 

“God, you’re tight. One would think you don’t do this often. And yet, half of Venice _knows_ you, you filthy boy,” Hux breathed against Kylo’s hot skin. 

“N-not, anymore,” Kylo breathed out, pressing his wonderful ass back against Hux’s tongue when he went back to licking and sucking. “I haven’t been with -- hah -- anybody since --”

Hux bit one of the cheeks and leaned back, wincing when his knees scraped over the sharp edges of the step. 

“No?” he asked. “You really have been under the impression that we’re _boyfriends_?”

“Of course we are,” Kylo said, looking over his shoulder. Some strands of hair were plastered over his face. “You were the only one who didn’t catch up with that.” He actually sounded offended.

“Hmhm…” Hux made a thoughtful noise. Kylo was right. Probably. 

“Are you going to continue licking my ass or what?” 

“Oh, you’d like that, hm?” Hux said and rubbed his finger over Kylo’s wet hole, dipping the tip of his thumb in. Kylo shuddered. Hux smirked and stood up again. Kylo whined.

“I guess your bedroom is upstairs?” he asked and left Kylo on the stairs, swimming shorts around his ankles and all. 

The first floor looked even emptier than the ground floor, if that wasn’t even possible. There were _no rooms_. It was just one big, no -- _enormous_ space. Every wall but the load-bearing ones were gone. And the whole space was a mess of canvases, paint, scraps of metal, things like wielding torches, white bed sheets, unfinished paintings, finished sculptures and sketches. Sketches everywhere

It was utterly chaotic and _so_ Kylo.

“Where on earth do you sleep?” Hux asked when he could hear Kylo follow him upstairs. He turned around and smirked when he saw that Kylo had left his shorts downstairs. He was hard, very much so. His cock had an angry red color and was leaking.

“Did you want something?” Hux asked, and Kylo growled.

“When did you become so mean? I remember you being swept away by me and my awesome dick,” he complained, and Hux just laughed. Kylo scooped him up into his arms; of course Hux let it happen.

“Seriously,” he said when Kylo carried him through the open space, kicking paint buckets, easels, and broken paintbrushes out of the way. “Where do you sleep? Don’t you have a bed?”

He got dumped on a pile of white-greyish bed sheets that were lying on the bare floor.

“You sleep _here_?” he asked irritated and groaned when Kylo attacked his throat with bites and licks.

“Of course not. I wanted to use them for some painting. But I need to fuck you very hard now and I’m not sure I can carry you to my bed now,” Kylo mumbled, and Hux hissed when his teeth grazed over his collarbone. 

“I’m capable of _walking_ you know?” Hux snorted and lifted his hips when Kylo’s hands wandered down and tugged down his pants, along with his underwear.

“Not when I’m done with you.”

Hux sighed and opened his mouth willingly when Kylo leaned in to kiss him again, licking into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the tell-talling sound of a bottle of lube being opened and propped up on his elbows. He watched Kylo squirting some of the lube onto his fingers. 

“Where the hell did you get that from?” he asked.

Kylo smirked and made a waving hand gesture.

“You don’t want to know,” he said confidently and with a sure voice. As if he wanted to manipulate Hux into thinking --

“Did you just try a Jedi mind trick on me?” Hux asked, barely suppressing a laugh. Kylo grinned and shrugged. Before Hux could say anything else, Kylo shut him up by stroking a lubed fingertip against Hux’s hole and then pushing it in, first knuckle vanishing quickly.

Hux gasped and tipped his head back. His eyes became glassy and he studied the ceiling without even seeing. It was after a few blinks that he realized that the ceiling was one big, enormous painting. Hux gasped when Kylo started fucking him with one finger and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on his chest, down his stomach, biting into his sharp hipbone. 

“You -- ah -- yo-- you recreated the -- Michelangelo’s fucking frescoes of the Sistine Chapel -- ah shit…” Hux moaned when Kylo added another finger, stretching Hux deliciously with his big fingers, filling him up just like Hux had imagined during the last months.

Kylo hummed and kissed the tip of Hux’s leaking cock. 

“I was bored,” he explained and crooked his fingers. Hux moaned when the fingers brushed his prostate. He moved his hips. Kylo stopped moving his fingers and watched Hux fucking down on them. 

“You want another?” he asked Hux, smirking at Hux’s obvious desperation to get more.

“Fucking give it to me,” Hux panted. At least, Kylo could follow some orders because soon he was fucking Hux with three fingers, stretching him, preparing him for his big cock. 

“Did you miss me? My dick?” Kylo asked, licking a drop of sweat away from Hux’s temple. “Did you miss me fucking you into fucking Nirvana? You want that? You want me? But can you take me again? You didn’t let anyone else in your little, perfect and round ass. It belongs to me, right?”

“Yes … _yes_ ,” Hux mumbled. Yes to all of that. 

Kylo was satisfied with that answer because he pulled out his fingers. Hux winced at the sudden loss and tipped his head forward again, watching as Kylo slicked up his cock. Hux tried to spread his legs wider when Kylo leaned over him again, nudging his hole with the tip of his cock.

“Gonna fill you up again,” Kylo murmured, kissing Hux’s earlobe. “Shit, I missed this. What did you do to me?” And he slid in with one, long and dirty slide. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Hux let out a rather loud moan that he surely would be embarrassed about later. Kylo breathed harshly above him.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight, babe. You really didn’t fuck anything or anyone else. Shit. God, this is so much better than rubbing my dick raw to the memories of fucking you. Please, don’t leave again. Please, please --” Kylo broke off, pulled back and then slammed back all the way in.

Hux whimpered, trying to lift his hips to meet every one of Kylo’s thrusts, but Kylo wouldn’t let him. He pinned him down, one large hand on Hux’s shoulder, the other one pushing down Hux’s left knee on the floor. 

Hux wanted to say something, anything, but the drag of Kylo’s cock was too good, too perfect and he was just at a loss of words, his brain only filled with sensations. Kylo filled in the silence between Hux’s needy moans, telling him how perfect he was, how he wouldn’t let Hux go again, how he would fuck him raw, over and over again.

Hux felt like bursting and stars exploded before his closed eyes when Kylo finally took pity on him and stroked Hux’s neglected cock in in time with his thrusts and Hux came over his fist and his stomach, shivering with every additional thrust of Kylo. 

Kylo continued pounding into his oversensitive body, chasing his own orgasm. Hux cupped Kylo’s face with his hands, brushing away the sweat with his fingers. Kylo stared down at him, eyes big and round and brown, so --

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Hux breathed out.

Kylo’s eyes widened, his hips stuttered and he came hard, spilling into Hux, still thrusting. He only stopped when he had filled up Hux with the last drop of come and dropped down on Hux. He buried his face in the crook of Hux’s neck, and Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s broad back, relishing in the weight of Kylo above him. 

“I mean it,” Kylo mumbled after a while of blissful silence. “I’m not going to ever let you go. You’re fucking mine.” 

He growled and moved his hips, fucking into Hux with his soft cock.

Hux shivered and bit into Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Good,” was all he said, and Kylo sighed. He slipped out of Hux, licking down his body, settling between his thighs. Hux wondered if a man could be any more perfect when Kylo started to suck his own come out of Hux’s fucked ass, making sure that Hux would be all clean again.

* * *

“Are you shitting me?” Hux asked, exasperated. They were standing in Kylo’s huge backyard in front of a _trailer_. A trailer Kylo ate and slept in. Hux couldn’t believe it. “You have a perfectly good, huge house and you’re living _in here_?”

Kylo was still standing in the open door to his trailer and looked at Hux as if _he_ was the insane one. 

“Why, yes. I use all of the space of my house for art.” He practically spit out the last consonant, and Hux let it slide. No use in arguing about something like that.

“All right,” he said, going into the trailer. “Now make me the mean risotto you’ve been telling me about.” He squeezes himself through the overly full trailer and flopped down onto the bed at the end of it. He was tired. And fucked. Fucked and tired. Satisfied. He felt _perfect._

“As you wish, pumpkin,” Kylo said and started looking for a pan and rummaged into the small fridge.

Hux fell asleep to the sound of Kylo turning on Run-D.M.C.’s _It’s like that_ and cutting mushrooms.

* * *

“Don’t you have any other clean clothes?” Hux asked.

He had napped for a few hours and Kylo had woken him with a blowjob and a finished risotto that tasted like heaven. And then he had fucked Hux in a way that the whole trailer had moved suspiciously. The result was that Hux’s clothes were damp with sweat and come. 

Hux stared at the offered shirt. It was big and spattered with paint drops. 

“Is that your painting shirt? That’s not _clean_ ,” Hux huffed, taking the soft fabric into his hands.

“It _is_ washed,” Kylo insisted. “It’s just the paint in the fabric that won’t come off. Trust me, it’s the only clean thing I have. My dry cleaner is super slow this week.”

“You don’t have a washing machine?”

“No, I can’t be bothered with that.”

“Are you even real?” Hux sighed, unfolding the shirt and putting it on. It was so long that it draped over his shorts, making him look as if he wore no pants at all. 

“My dick is very real,” Kylo said and licked his lips, eyes all over Hux. “Let’s take a walk on the beach before you drive back. Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?”

“I am. I have to go back and at least greet my mother properly. I can come back tomorrow, though. No, scratch that. I _will_ come back tomorrow.”

Kylos smiled at that. It was a cute, small smile that even showed some of his crooked teeth.

Hux was so smitten, it wasn’t even funny anymore. 

Kylo held out his hand and Hux took it.

“But only a short walk. Getting back to Pasadena will be a pain.”

“Sure,” Kylo said, crouching down to pick up his flip-flops. “Only a short walk.”

He wrapped his arm around Hux’s shoulders when their feet touched sand again, and Hux snuggled to his side. 

(It was a long walk. So long that it became a walk on the beach in the moonlight. It was disgustingly romantic. Hux’s heart felt like it might burst out of his chest.

He could feel Kylo’s frantic heartbeat when they were sitting in the dark, listening to the waves, Hux’s back pressed to his chest.

It made him happy.

Very much so.)

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re leaving again.” 

Kylo looked adorable with a pout and Hux almost told him that. But he was too sad to do that. He really didn’t want to leave. But it was Sunday and he was expected back at the office tomorrow. 

“Well, I have a job to do. I’m sorry.”

The thought that he didn’t know when they would see each other again was unbearable. Why the hell did they live on opposite sides of the country? 

“Yeah. I know. My mother is a slave driver. You’re going to get her into the Oval Office, that’s for sure.”

“Hm...probably.” Hux really didn’t want to talk about work now. Soon, he had to go through security and to his gate. His flight to New York was supposed to depart in one hour.

Kylo hugged him tightly and Hux buried his face in his shoulder, practically clinging. Kylo didn’t seem to mind.

“Call me when you’re there. I’ll try to get some business meetings on the east coast. I don’t want to wait again for months until I see you again.”

It was brutally honest, and Hux’s heart fluttered. 

He didn’t want to leave.

He wanted to stay here. In the sun, sleeping in that fucking trailer and waking up to Kylo making obnoxiously greasy breakfast. He wanted to be around Kylo every day. He wanted to introduce him properly to his mother. Not just telling her that his boyfriend was waiting in the car and would drive him to the airport. (Her face had been priceless, though.)

He wanted --

“Kylo,” he mumbled and looked up. 

Kylo searched his eyes and laughed breathlessly as if he knew exactly what Hux had been thinking.

“Me too, pumpkin. Me too.” 

He gave Hux a long, long kiss and then pushed him into the direction of security.

“We’ll make it work,” he promised Hux. 

“Promise?” Hux knew he sounded stupid and like a child. But he didn’t care.

Kylo smiled wider at that. One last kiss and he stepped away. 

“I promise.”

It sounded so broken that Hux _had_ to turn around and go. Or otherwise he would have run back into Kylo’s arms and quit his job at Organa’s office.

(He only could think about Kylo’s face, his hair, his hands, his dick, his personality, his entire being.

Shit he was in lo--)

 **[1:02]** _AWeasleyInSlytherin sent a picture!_

 **[1:06]** SithL0rdV4der: _efoejffmdfblsduweefhefosewprrghjcn_

 **[1:06]** SithL0rdV4der: _did u just_

 **[1:07]** SithL0rdV4der: _send me a dick pic_

 **[1:07]** SithL0rdV4der: _omg u rly just logged into the planes wifi to send me a dick pic. u pulled out ur dick in that fucking small bathroom_

 **[1:08]** SithL0rdV4der: _fuck i love u i love u so much i fucking adore u i love u i love u_

 **[1:11]** SithL0rdV4der: _I’m such a coward. I should have told you that before you left. I do love you. So much._

 **[1:11]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I love you too, Kylo._

 **[1:11]** SithL0rdV4der: _Well shit._

 **[1:12]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _Yes._

 **[1:12]** SithL0rdV4der: _well make it work i promise i luv u so much im gonna die if i dont c u soon. ill come over as soon as i can_

 **[1:13]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Yes. We have to make it work. :)_

 **[1:13]** SithL0rdV4der: _call me when ur home ok brb jerking off 2 ur dick_

* * *

**[5:56]** SithL0rdV4der: _so hows life in dc_

 **[6:44]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _My apartment is way too big. It’s huge and lonely. Why did you convince me to get the one with three fucking bedrooms?_

 **[7:02]** SIthL0rdV4der: _cuz i need at least 1 room 2 paint i haven’t rented a studio yet._

 **[7:03]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Why would you need a room in my apartment? You’re not even living here._

 **[7:04]** SithL0rdV4der: _imma move soon_

 **[7:04]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Where to_

 **[7:05]** SithL0rdV4der: _2 u where else_

 **[7:06]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _And you didn’t think to maybe inform me beforehand?_

 **[7:06]** SithL0rdV4der: _wanted it to b a suprise…..will u let me live w/ u?_

 **[7:07]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _I don’t know. Maybe. Probably._

 **[7:07]** SithL0rdV4der: _admit it ur smiling and want 2 scream that u luv me_

 **[7:08]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _I love your dick, yes. It’s your only redeeming feature._

 **[7:08]** SithL0rdV4der: _harsh. so ull let me?_

 **[7:08]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _Fuck yes._

 **[7:09]** _SithL0rdV4der is calling!_

* * *

**[2:25]** SithL0rdV4der: _what r u wearing im horny u left early today i didnt have the time 2 fuck u properly_

 **[2:33]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _I’m not wearing any underwear, because you never put the fucking laundry in the dryer like I asked you 100 times._

 **[2:34]** : SithL0rdV4der: _kinky._

 **[2:35]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Fuck you. I’m running around in the fucking White House without any underwear. I swear to god, your mother fucking knows._

 **[2:35]** SithL0rdV4der: _lol_

 **[2:36]** SithL0rdV4der: _were out of milk can u bring some_

 **[2:37]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _Careful, Ren._

 **[2:37]** SithL0rdV4der: _:-* <3_

* * *

**[4:59]** SithL0rdV4der: _Anywhere. Anytime. I would do anything for you._

 **[5:02]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _That sounds like a bad lyric._

 **[5:03]** SithL0rdV4der: _It’s my vow._

 **[5:03]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _?_

 **[5:04]** _SithL0rdV4der sent a picture!_

 **[5:05]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _There’s a pretty ring balanced on your hard dick._

 **[5:05]** SithL0rdV4der: _Yep. What to do you say?_

 **[5:06]** AWeaselyInSlytherin: _Well, it does look aesthetically pleasing._

 **[5:06]** SithL0rdV4der: _That’s not what I meant._

 **[5:06]** AWeasleyInSlytherin: _No?_

 **[5:07]** SithL0rdV4der: _:(_

**[5:08]** _SithL0rdV4der is calling!_

“Yes. _Yes_ , you giant idiot. Yes.”

“ _Thank fuck. You got me worried there, pumpkin._ ”

“I love you.”

“ _Are you crying?_ ”

“....no, shut up..”

“ _Wanna have a dick pic to make you feel better?_ ”

“Yes, please.”

“ _Okay. I love you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably thinking "Finally. Now it's done and we won't see her again." I'm sorry to disappoint but my next project is already in the works, whoops ;) 
> 
> Thank you, THANK YOU for all the kudos and comments and love you've given me throughout this adventure. I can't believe that this fic got so popular. I am still overwhelmed and forever grateful that I stumbled into this awesome fandom. <3 I love all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my [tumblr](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hotline Bling [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340127) by [Carpe_History](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History), [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression)




End file.
